La venida de los dioses
by L. Byron
Summary: Athena y sus caballeros deben prepararse para afrontar la invasion de los dioses
1. El cuerpo de Athena

En esta historia he tomado algunas libertades con respecto a las historias de saint seiya y la mitología de la serie. Me baso en Tolkien en cuanto a la mezcla de diferentes mitologías. Los dioses y el universo fueron creados por un creador.

Este ser supremo "basado en las religiones monoteístas" y sus ángeles no intervienen en el manejo del cosmos.

Los dioses fueron creados para controlar el cosmos pero, al igual que los humanos, se les dio libre albedrio.

En cuanto a la serie de saint seiya, desde la era del mito los dioses no han vuelto a intervenir en los asuntos de los seres humanos, con la excepción de Athena en sus diferentes encarnaciones. Tal como vimos en la saga de hades con Shun y Hades, o en la saga de Poseidón con Julián y Poseidón, Athena simplemente toma posesión del cuerpo de Saori, pero son dos personas distintas, y la diosa tiene su cuerpo verdadero en el Olimpo.

La historia se desarrolla después de la saga de las 12 casas, todos los santos dorados que fallecieron fueron resucitados por Athena y el patriarca es Shion de Aries. Como los dioses no han intervenido en la historia del mundo desde la era mitológica, todas las guerras sagradas han sido luchadas contra demonios "creaciones del ángel caído"

Ahora con la historia.

"A todos los santos mi señora" Shion dijo con preocupación

"Es algo que concierne al futuro de este planeta y debemos estar preparados" dijo Athena con su dulce voz, sus ojos llenos de tristeza

Shion, a pesar de ser uno de los antiguos caballeros dorados, sobreviviente de la última guerra sagrada contra los demonios y veterano de muchas batallas, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco intimidado cada vez que la presencia de la diosa ocupaba el cuerpo de Saori, lo cual no era muy frecuente.

"Así será mi señora" dijo, y después de hacer una reverencia, se alejo mientras pensaba

"Que esta pasando? Athena solo ocupa el cuerpo de su receptáculo en tiempos de crisis…creí que ahora que el lado maligno de Saga ha sido destruido y el santuario ha sido restablecido, la diosa simplemente enviaría, mediante sueños, sus mensajes a través de la señorita Saori, pero otra vez ha venido en persona"

Shion sabia que esto no tenía precedentes y que en las cuatro ocasiones anteriores en que Athena había ocupado un cuerpo humano, solo lo había hecho por muy poco tiempo y en los momentos más críticos. Nunca había pasado que regresara solo 5 meses después de una crisis.

Una vez los mensajeros fueron enviados a cada una de las 12 casas, y también el resto del santuario para advertir a los caballeros de bronce y plata que estuvieran acuartelados, los doce caballeros de oro se encontraban de pie, junto a los cinco caballeros de bronce que habían conseguido el dominio del séptimo sentido, frente a la entrada del templo de Athena.

"Este cosmos es impresionante" dijo un asombrado Dhoko a sus compañeros "en verdad que nuestra diosa ha regresado"

"Sera que la próxima guerra sagrada es inminente" comento Saga, "No he sentido ningún cosmos maligno"

La puerta del templo se abrió y el patriarca les dio la bienvenida y los guio ante el trono en el que se encontraba sentada la diosa.

Al verla, Seiya, y los demás caballeros de bronce, no podían dejar de sentirse perplejos. A pesar de tener el mismo rostro de siempre, esta no era la muchacha que habían conocido desde cuando eran niños en el instituto kido de huérfanos. Tal como ocurrió al momento de enfrentar a Saga, podían sentir la majestad y el poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Saori.

Después de hacer una reverencia, todos los caballeros esperaron en silencio a que la diosa, que los observaba a todos con ojos llenos de amor y compasión, hablara.

"Mis fieles caballeros…no saben cuan feliz me hace de verlos nuevamente en persona" dijo "Se que se están preguntando por que he vuelto a este mundo" Athena tomo un momento para observar los rostros de cada uno de ellos "Tan jóvenes…tan humanos" pensó para si

El patriarca dijo "Mi señora…acaso se trata del inicio de una nueva guerra contra los demonios"

Athena sonrio tristemente y continuo "Si solo se tratara de eso, no seria necesaria mi presencia aquí…estoy segura que ustedes, mis fieles caballeros, son capaces de lidiar con cualquier enemigo demoniaco sin la ayuda divina".

Al observar los rostros preocupados de los caballeros, ella continúo

"Como saben, al ser creado el universo a los dioses se les dio el dominio del cosmos para que mantuvieran el orden de todas las cosas… y al principio así fue pero, al ser los dioses dotados de ese gran don que es el libre albedrio, pronto hubo luchas por el control del universo"

Shaka dijo "Mi señora, se refiere a las leyendas mitológicas de las luchas de los dioses primordiales, los titanes y los olímpicos"

Athena asintió y continuo "Las leyendas antiguas solo mencionan partes de la verdad, ya que ningún humano fue testigo de esto, ya que ocurrió mucho antes de la creación de este mundo y los seres humanos. Solo por sueños dados por mi, fue que en la era antigua los humanos conocieron algo de esa lucha"

"Pero mi señora" dijo Dokho "esa lucha ya ceso…no son los dioses olímpicos quienes controlan el destino del cosmos?"

"Si y no" dijo athena confundiéndolos a todos "Los dioses olímpicos son los que tienen el poder sobre el universo, con la excepción de este mundo que fue creado para que ustedes los humanos controlaran sus propios destinos…Sin embargo tanto los dioses primordiales, como los titanes continúan en la lucha por retomar el poder"

"Pero" interrumpió algo confuso el dragon _Shiryu_ "si esa lucha continua, como es que nosotros los humanos nunca nos hemos percatado de eso"

Athena sonrió y dijo "Los dioses jamás le han prestado atención a este mundo o a los seres humanos, solo saben de su existencia pero nada más. Solo yo, entre todos los dioses, ha venido a la tierra y hecho contacto con los humanos…Todo lo que las culturas antiguas saben de sus dioses es por la tradición que se origino de los sueños que yo envié a los hombres de la antigüedad…con el tiempo los hombres crearon su propia mitología e historias basadas en ello"

Athena espero un momento a que los caballeros reflexionaran acerca de sus palabras y continuo "En esta lucha yo soy la única diosa que no ha tomado parte. A pesar de ser de los dioses olímpicos, mi interés siempre han sido ustedes los seres humanos y la protección de este mundo, y hasta ahora a los demás dioses no les ha importado mi "extraña" conducta"

"Hasta ahora?" dijo un preocupado Saga

"Desafortunadamente" dijo Athena con preocupación "las tres facciones de dioses han descubierto que mi cosmo, podría inclinar la balanza en esta lucha"

Athena bajo la cabeza, como si se sintiera avergonzada por lo que iba a decir, y continúo

"No es mi intención involucrar a los seres humanos en esto, pero desgraciadamente los dioses de algún modo han averiguado que ese poder que hay en mi cosmo, capaz de inclinar definitivamente la lucha a favor de una de las tres facciones, proviene de la conexión que he desarrollado con la humanidad… Ellos desconocen cual es la naturaleza de esa conexion, pero se que es el amor que profeso por ustedes y que los seres humanos sienten por mi… Es por esto que los dioses, hasta ahora nunca interesados en la humanidad, desean no solo mi apoyo sino también la total obediencia de los humanos"

Seiya no se pudo contener y exclamo "Eso jamás lo permitiremos Athena..Nosotros tus caballeros lucharemos para protegerte y a este mundo".

Athena se levanto del trono y dijo seria "No se que vaya a ocurrir" dijo, "Pero por primera vez me veo en la necesidad de venir físicamente a la tierra, para pelear al lado de ustedes contra los dioses"

"Venir físicamente?" pregunto el patriarca

"Para combatir con todo mi poder necesito usar mi cuerpo real, el cuerpo divino de athena" se miro a si misma y dijo "El cuerpo humano de Saori no resistiría tanto si lo poseo con toda mi esencia…además ya he huido del Olimpo y no quiero regresar allá"

En ese momento Saori callo al suelo debilitada, Seiya se abalanzo sobre ella para sujetarla.

"Saori.. estas bien?" dijo Seiya al ver que el Cosmo de la diosa había desaparecido y nuevamente quien se encontraba allí era su amiga.

"S…Seiya" solo atino a decir Saori.

"Se habrá ido athena ?" dijo Saga

Dohko iba a responderle pero un gran destello de luz ilumino el recinto

"Dios mío… que es este cosmo tan impresionante" dijo un aterrado Aioria mirando hacia la luz

Todos los caballeros observaron como en medio de la luz una figura se fue haciendo cada vez mas visible.

"E..este es el c..cosmo de A..athena" dijo Saga, "pero ahora lo siento infinitamente mas fuerte que antes"


	2. Primer encuentro

Cuando la brillante luz se fue disipando, los asombrados caballeros observaron la figura de una hermosa mujer de apariencia joven, probablemente no mayor de 20 años, que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

A pesar de tener una apariencia humana, todo sobre ella indicaba que su origen era divino. La belleza de su rostro era sobrehumana, tenía un largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos brillaban con una luz intensa. Una suave luz dorada parecía venir dentro de su cuerpo y envolverla. Poseía una imponente estatura, incluso mas alta que Aldebarán o cassius.

Todos los caballeros y Saori se arrodillaron

"E..es esta la verdadera forma de Athena?" murmuro Mu de Aries

Athena sonrió y dijo "Levántense compañeros míos, que yo estoy aquí no, como su diosa, sino como combatiente….En el pasado todos ustedes han combatido en mi nombre.. esta vez yo combatiré para protegerlos"

Los miro a todos y continuo "Estoy feliz ya que esta es la primera vez que vengo personalmente en mi cuerpo, con todo mi ser, a la tierra de los mortales"

Ikki, el fénix, intervino con su acostumbrado desparpajo, de todos los santos había sido el siempre el mas irreverente y no parecía tan impresionado

"Combatiras? Acaso tienes experiencia…no veo que uses ninguna armadura" dijo observando el vestido dorado que la diosa usaba

Athena lo miro con compasión y estaba a punto de responderle pero de pronto en su rostro de dibujo algo de preocupación.

"Tan pronto no.."

Luego miro a los caballeros y dijo "Huyan de este lugar…pronto"

"Señora?" dijo el patriarca Shion.

En ese momento todos los caballeros sintieron la presencia de otro dos cosmos que rivalizaba con el de Athena

"q…quien posee un cosmo así de poderoso?" dijo Seiya mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Saori

"Nosotros no huiremos Athena, esta vez no siento que sea lo correcto obedecer tu orden" dijo el patriarca

"Mi querido Shion, no sabes la clase de poder que tienen mis parientes…los dioses. Yo se que todos ustedes han combatido valientemente en el pasado, pero esto esta mas allá de sus capacidades"

Entonces athena miro al sitio en donde los dos cosmos se estaban concentrando y los caballeros pudieron ver que dos figuras comenzaban a aparecer lentamente.

La primera figura en materializarse era una joven de un porte tan regio como el de Athena, con una larga cabellera negra y una tez tan pálida que no parecía que hubiera tenido contacto con la luz del sol. Sus vestiduras, tal como su cabello, eran de un negro profundo.

La segunda diosa tenía una apariencia un tanto mas joven que Athena y la otra diosa. Esta poseía una hermosa cabellera plateada y ropajes del mismo color. Una hermosa luz, como de luna, parecía envolverla.

A pesar del enorme cosmo que ambas tenían, este no era maligno como los santos esperaban y sus rostros no mostraban maldad.

Sin percatarse todavía de la presencia de los humanos, la diosa de cabellos negros hablo

"Asi que este es el mundo de los humanos" dijo con una voz profunda y luego miro a la otra diosa y luego a Athena que se acercaba a su encuentro

"Ya veo que no fui la única que decidió venir a buscarte Athena" dijo mirando con algo de molestia a la diosa de cabellos plateados y luego a Athena "Te has decidido ya a unirte a los dioses mas antiguos?"

Athena la miro y dijo "Como estas Nyx?"

"Nyx?" dijo sorprendido Shaka "La diosa de la noche y una de las diosas de la primera generación"

La segunda diosa dijo en tono mas jovial, casi como si fuera una jovencita humana "Unirse a ustedes…por favor…Estoy segura de que ella terminara apoyándonos a los titanes"

Athena dijo "Selene, diosa de la Luna.. Nunca pensé que te dignaras a venir a este mundo de los humanos"

Selene se abalanzo sobre ella y la abraso "Es asi como recibes a tu familia?" dijo riendo

Nyx se acerco a Athena y dijo "Por que escapaste del Olimpo y viniste acá?"

Athena dijo en tono serio "La verdad ya estaba cansada de verlos a todos ustedes discutir y presionarme para que me uniera a alguno de los bandos…además no dejare que ninguno de ustedes trate de imponer su voluntad a los seres humanos"

Solo entonces Nyx y Selene notaron la presencia de los caballeros, ya que toda su atención se encontrada enfocada en Athena y su cosmos era en apariencia tan débil que apenas podían notarlo.

"Que interesante" dijo Nyx observándolos mientras se acercaba a ellos "Ustedes son los primeros humanos que yo he visto….se sienten tan débiles" volteo para observar a Athena y pregunto "Son estos tus…cual es la palabra… caballeros de los que tanto hablas?".

Athena dijo, interponiéndose entre esta y ellos "Que pretendes?"

Nyx la miro algo ofendida "Athena por quien me tomas? Yo no quiero hacerles daño, solo tengo curiosidad"

"Igual que yo" dijo Selene mientras se acercaba y miraba las caras de cada uno de los caballeros, sorprendiéndose por la intensidad de sus rostros que reflejaban vidas llenas de lucha y sufrimiento en la mayoría de ellos, algo que los dioses no conocían.

"Bueno" dijo Nyx "Los demás dioses quieren que regreses al Olimpo y te decidas, después de eso regresaremos a la tierra para gobernarla"

"No voy a regresar" dijo athena con firmeza

Nyx rio y dijo "Sabes muy bien que mi poder es mas fuerte que el tuyo athen…"

En ese momento Saga se interpuso entre las dos diosas y dijo mirando fijamente a Nyx "Yo no deseo luchar, pero si tratas de obligar a Athena de ir contra su voluntad al Olimpo, yo hare todo lo que esta en mi poder para impedirlo"

Athena dijo preocupada "S..saga.. por favor apártate"

Saga volteo a mirarla y dijo "Con todo respeto mi señora, pero no me parece correcto que usted deba combatir…ese es el deber de nosotros los caballeros, si es necesario de dar la vida por usted"

Nyx miro con simpatía al caballero que se interponía entre ella y Athena

En un instante el cuerpo de Saga desaparecio

Athena exclamo furiosa "Que has hecho con el?"

Nyx replico calmadamente "Te dije antes que yo no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a los humanos…simplemente lo tengo atrapado en otra dimensión con mi voluntad… Cuando salgamos de aquí el volverá a aparec…"

De repente una cara de asombro se dibujo en el rostro de la diosa mientras que una voz poderosa se escuchaba

"ANOTHER DIMENSION" mientras se escuchaba un gran estallido y un portal se abria de la nada, del cual salía el caballero dorado, quien, una vez apareció, volvió a colocarse entre ambas diosas

Nyx lo miro llena de admiración "C..como es posible? Has escapado en contra de mi voluntad del sitio al que te envié".

Saga levanto su mirada y dijo "Te lo dije antes.. yo no voy a permitir que te lleves a Athena contra su voluntad"

Nyx replico, mientras con su mente controlaba el cuerpo del caballero para que no se moviera "Por que te resistes ante mi?" dijo "Los humanos deben ser obedientes a los dioses y cumplir con su voluntad"

Entonces lanzo su cuerpo con violencia a una pared y dijo "Eso debe bastar para dejarlo inconsciente" mientras el cuerpo de Saga caía a sus pies ella se volvía a mirar a Athena y decía

"Entonces vendrás conmigo?"

Selene, que miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos, le pregunto a uno de los caballeros confundida

"Por que no la atacan, ella es una diosa y tal vez todos ustedes juntos puedan hacer algo, aunque lo dudo…ustedes deberían seguir el consejo de Athena y salir"

Camus le contesto sin mirarla "Esta es su pelea…dios u hombre, seria un insulto a su honor como caballero que cualquiera de nosotros intervenga en su duelo contra su adversario"

Entonces Camus la miro directamente a los ojos y dijo "En cuanto a huir.. esa no es una posibilidad.. Preferimos morir en una lucha contra un digno adversario… ese es nuestro deber, dar nuestra vida por nuestros amigos, por toda la humanidad y por Athena".

Selene miro el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente de Saga y exclamo sorprendida

"T..todavia se puede mover?"

Al escuchar esto, Nyx se volteo y observo como Saga se incorporaba lentamente del suelo, mientras la sangre corria por su cara. "C..como es esto posible?" decía

En ese momento Saga se pone en posición de ataque y la diosa puede sentir como el cosmos de este humano se incrementa a niveles increíbles, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a un dios

"Puede que me derrotes en esta batalla" dijo Saga "pero mientras tenga vida en mi cuerpo hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para detenerte " dijo y entonces lanzo una descarga de energía, la cual dio de lleno en la diosa y la hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Los dioses no poseen técnicas como los caballeros, es su voluntad de dioses la que utilizan, pero Nyx dijo algo sorprendida, "Interesante"

"Dime caballero…por que? Que es lo que te impulsa y te da fuerzas para combatirme" pregunto la diosa mientras se acercaba a Saga "Sabes muy bien que no puedes derrotarme, y aun me sigues enfrentando"

Saga la miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y remordimiento y dijo "Si la muerte es el precio por mis pecados, entonces gustoso la aceptare".

La diosa lo miro con curiosidad y dijo "Ábreme tu mente y déjame ver tus recuerdos y los de tus compañeros"

Entonces los recuerdos recientes de Saga y también los de algunos de los otros caballeros presentes fluyeron en la mente de la diosa, que presencio la lucha interna del caballero de oro géminis, la vida trágica de aioria de leo, tratando de demostrarles a todos que el no era un traidor como su hermano. La obsesión de hyoga con su madre enterrada en los hielos eternos de Siberia, la historia de Ikky defendiendo a su hermano y luego su terrible entrenamiento en la isla del diablo. La búsqueda de Seiya por su hermana.

Finalmente presencio las batallas de las doce casas, que aunque de unos poderes mucho menores a las luchas entre los dioses, eran de una naturaleza mucho mas terrible y violenta, en la que los contrincantes luchaban a muerte, aun entre amigos o maestro y discípulo como Camus y Hyoga"

Nyx observo en silencio a Saga por unos instantes, entonces se intento acercarse al caballero, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla

Saga adopto nuevamente una postura de combate, esperando un nuevo ataque de la diosa

"No voy a luchar" dijo la diosa conmovida "Solo deseo curar la herida que te cause" entonces extendió su mano y toco la frente del caballero y una suave luz brillo por algunos instantes.

Saga la miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada

"Ya no voy a intentar obligar a Athena a venir… de cualquier manera los dioses regresaremos tarde o temprano" dijo Nyx

Saga replico "Si es así, nosotros estaremos listos para eso "

Por un instante Saga y la diosa se miraron fijamente

"Creo que jamás en mi larga vida había presenciado tal coraje en un adversario…fuiste un digno rival" dijo la diosa "pero déjame decirte que ustedes no tiene la mas mínima posibilidad de impedir que se cumpla nuestra voluntad"

Saga no dijo nada, pero en su mirada se veía su voluntad inquebrantable de luchar aun contra adversarios mucho más poderosos. En ese momento Nyx pensó "Los humanos no poseen ni la belleza ni la gracia de los dioses pero…nunca antes había sentido tanta valentía y coraje"

Apartando su vista de el, la diosa miro a Athena y dijo antes de desaparecer "Sabes muy bien que pronto vendremos todos…debes prepararte" Entonces por un instante miro nuevamente a Saga y dijo "Confío en que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar valiente caballero de Géminis" y desapareció en una brillante luz.

Una vez se fue, los ojos de Athena, y la de todos sus caballeros, se posaron en la diosa de la Luna, la cual también había visto en su mente los recuerdos de los caballeros.

"Yo no viene a luchar" dijo "Solo quiero tratar de convencerte de que vengas conmigo" le dijo a Athena.

Entonces mirando a los caballeros continuo "Nyx estaba en lo cierto…no hay forma en que ustedes puedan detenernos…por favor no lo intenten, no traten no oponerse a algo que es inevitable"

Camus le replico "Creo que ya sabes muy bien que esto que pides no es posible…aun cuando sea nuestro destino perecer de igual manera intentaremos evitar que se nos imponga una obediencia absoluta a ustedes"

Selene miro con admiración a aquel maestro que dio una vez su vida para que su discípulo pudiera alcanzar su máximo nivel , y dijo con tristeza "Ya lo se, lo veo en tu mirada"

"Volvere al Olimpo" dijo la diosa "Y sabes que volveremos, Pero no quiero que pienses que soy malvada, que los dioses somos malignos" tomo un respiro y continuo "Acaso es malo que una madre o un padre quiera imponer su voluntad en sus hijos?..si bien es cierto que los dioses hemos luchado entre nosotros mismos por poder y pretendemos hacer uso de esa conexión tan especial que hay entre ustedes y Athena, también me he dado cuenta que debemos protegerlos de ustedes mismos…Nunca había presenciado tanta tristeza y dolor y me rompe el corazón que nunca hayamos hecho nada para remediarlo, que no nos diéramos cuenta lo que pasaba en este mundo".

"Hay otras maneras" dijo Camus, "pero la ayuda no puede ser impuesta"

La diosa pareció dudar unos instantes y entonces dijo justo antes de desaparecer "Nos veremos muy pronto caballero de los hielos eternos"


	3. Una propuesta

Cuando la diosa de la Luna regreso al Olimpo, y se disponía entrar en la mansión de los titanes, vio que Nyx se encontraba sentada en el hermoso prado verde que rodeaba las cuatro grandes mansiones. Esta parecía sumida en profundos pensamientos y pareció no percatarse cuando Selene se le acerco

"No la pudiste convencer por lo que veo?" dijo sin alzar la vista

Selene se sentó a su lado y ambas permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato.

"Sabes" dijo al fin Selene, pero en ese momento las diosas sintieron dos presencias que se acercaban

"Selene…volviste tan pronto?" dijo el primero de los dioses que se acerco, un joven tan alto como ellas de un color de cabello dorado intenso y piel blanca pero bronceada y ropajes dorados.

Selene lo miro y dijo en voz melancolica "Hola Apolo, como supiste que volví tan pronto?"

Apolo respondió en tono jovial "La verdad no lo sabia..Simplemente tenia un compromiso pactado con mi viejo amigo y rival Hyperion" dijo señalando al titán que se acercaba.

Hyperion, el titan de la luz y antiguo señor del sol, tenia los cabellos tan rubios como los de Apolo pero con piel mas pálida y una actitud algo mas seria que Apolo

"Señoritas" hizo una reverencia a ambas diosas "Han venido en el momento oportuno…van a ver como le doy un buen merecido a este jovenzuelo"

Ambos dioses se pusieron en posición de combate, dispuestos a impresionar con sus fuerzas a las dos diosas, no percatándose de la mirada triste que ambas les dirigieron.

"De verdad creen que están luchando?" ambos dioses se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz, usualmente jovial, de Selene.

"A que te refieres?" pregunto confuso Apolo "claro que estoy luchando con mi viejo amigo, como lo venimos haciendo desde tiempos inmemoriales"

"Así lo pensaba yo también" dijo Nix "Pero ahora me he dado cuente que estos no son mas que juegos….Juegos de unos niños malcriados en el que cada uno de nosotros quiere demostrar quien es el mas fuerte y ver a quien le otorga la gran diosa Gaia el dominio del cosmos en los siguientes eones"

Apolo noto como una lagrima recorría el bello rostro de la diosa de la noche.

"Ya se lo que es una lucha de verdad…y son terribles"

Selene puso su mano en el hombro de Nix y continuo "Terribles pero también hermosas" dijo mientras recordaba aquellas luchas que se libraron en las doce casas

"Acaso están hablando de aquella obsesión de mi hermana Athena..Los seres humanos?" dijo Apolo en son de burla, pensando que las diosas estaban simplemente molestándolo.

"Vieron a alguno cuando fueron a buscar a Athena? Imagino que son unos seres muy débiles y simples?"

Nyx dijo en tono serio "Por favor no te refieras a ellos así. No sabes lo que estas diciendo"

Apolo la miro sorprendido "No me digas que te has puesto del lado de Athena… sabes muy bien que pronto iremos a la tierra para gobernar a los humanos"

Nyx respondió "Yo estoy del lado de los dioses y también deseo gobernar la tierra…pero…"

Tomo un respiro y continuo "Pero me parece que también se merecen nuestro respeto y nuestra ayuda…Yo no quiero ser la causa de mas sufrimiento del que ya han tenido"

Selene continuo "Yo también estoy del lado de los dioses. Athena cree que es mejor que ellos sigan su propio destino pero creo que solo bajo nuestro poder y protección podrán los seres humanos ser mas felices.

En ese momento, los cuatro dioses sintieron el gran cosmo del actual gobernante del Olimpo, quien convocaba a todos los dioses a una reunión delante del trono de la gran diosa Gaia.

"Que es lo que tu padre Zeus querrá ahora?" le pregunto Hyperion a Apolo con algo de curiosidad.

Apolo simplemente respondió "No lo se, debe ser algo importante si la reunión se llevara a cabo en presencia de Gaia"

"será que" dijo Nyx con algo de duda "Gaia se dispone a decidir quien será el próximo gobernante del Olimpo y el universo"

Los cuatro dioses desaparecieron en un brillo de luz y volvieron a aparecer en el gran salón de la mansión de Gaia, viendo que ya todos los demás dioses "Titanes, antiguos y olímpicos" se encontraban allí.

"Hermana, tanto tiempo sin verte, por que no me has vuelto a visitar en persona?" dijo Gaia a Nyx con una sonrisa cuando su hermana menor se acerco.

"Bueno" comento Nyx, "He estado algo ocupada"

Gaia entonces se dirigió a Zeus, el cual se encontraba a su lado

"Ya están todos aquí, cual es el motivo de esta reunión?"

Zeus miro tanto a Selene como a Nyx y después le respondió a Gaia

"No todos, falta mi hija Athena. Pensé que Nyx y Selene la traerían de vuelta después que huyo del Olimpo"

Nyx respondió "No pudimos convencerla de que viniera, y no quise traerla a la fuerza"

Gaia estaba a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento una luz apareció en el salón

"No era necesario que viniera a la fuerza, he decidido venir y hacerles a todos una proposición" dijo Athena cuando apareció

"Una proposición?" pregunto Gaia con curiosidad

Athena miro a su padre, que la observaba con una mezcla de cariño pero también algo de decepción, y respondió

"se cuales son sus intenciones de querer imponer su dominio a los humanos y usar mi conexión con ellos para que puedan determinar quien será el que gobierne el cosmos en los próximos miles de años"

Gaia la miro con cariño y dijo "Acaso no estas de acuerdo con eso? Es la primera vez que observo un equilibrio de poderes, y no podre tomar una decisión hasta que te decidas, y aunque hasta ahora nunca le hemos prestado atención a la humanidad, al estar estos atados a ti, entonces deben recibir nuestra autoridad"

Athena replico "Sera que eso es lo que planeaba el creador?"

Gaia rio y respondió "Sabes bien que el creador no interviene en estos asuntos. Solo hasta el fin de los tiempos, cuando nos llame a todos ante su presencia, pero hasta entonces nos ha dado el poder sobre el universo"

Athena dijo algo resignada "Lo se, y se también que yo no tengo los medios para detenerlos cuando quieran conquistar la tierra"

Zeus intervino "Entonces hija mia…si has aceptado eso, estas lista para tomar partido y a la vez entregarnos el dominio de la tierra y la total obediencia de los humanos"

Athena miro tristemente a su padre y contesto "Es eso precisamente de lo que quería hablarles…Ustedes nunca han comprendido a la humanidad, ni conocen cual es la relación que yo tengo con ellos"

Nyx se acerco a Athena y la miro con simpatía "Te equivocas… yo creo comenzar a comprenderte a ti y a los humanos"

Athena le sonrió y continuo "Si dejaran a los humanos fuera de esto, ya hubiera tomado un partido, así no quiera participar. Pero como dices, el poder que decidirá quien será el nuevo gobernante es aquel que se ha formado por mi vinculo con la humanidad"

Athena tomo un momento para ver a cada uno de los dioses y continuo "Sin embargo es una decisión que yo no puedo tomar. Ustedes nunca han comprendido que yo no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre los humanos.

Gaia y los demás dioses la miraron extrañados

"La mia es una relación de amistad, no de poder, y por lo tanto no puedo entregarles a ustedes algo que no me pertence ya que los humanos son dueños de si mismos. Mi única función es ayudarles a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal que ocasionalmente intentan apoderarse del planeta"

Gaia dijo "Si la decisión no te corresponde a ti, eso no cambia en esencia las cosas, igual pronto los humanos estarán bajo nuestro dominio, lo quieran ellos o no"

Athena la miro con ojos suplicantes "Por favor Gaia.. Lo que quiero evitar es un baño de sangre"

Gaia la miro sorprendida "Baño de sangre? Athena, nosotros no somos unos monstruos" iba a continuar pero Athena la interrumpió

"Yo se que sus intenciones no son malignas, pero no conocen a los seres humanos… Lo mas preciado para ellos es su libertad, que tengan el dominio de sus propias vidas y decidan su futuro… Se que si intentan obligarlos a que acepten su autoridad, muchos se van a resistir, incluyendo a mis caballeros"

"Entiendo" dijo Zeus "Podrías convencerlos de que toda resistencia es inútil, que ellos estarán mejor bajo nuestro cuidado.. pero se que no lo harás"

Gaia pregunto con curiosidad "Dijiste que tenias una proposición?"

"Si" dijo Athena

"Quisiera que todos ustedes vinieran a la tierra conmigo, a mi santuario donde gobierno a los caballeros. Quiero que conozcan a esa humanidad a la que pretenden gobernar. Si quieren ser algo mas que observadores pueden participar en las actividades que allí se desarrollan, pero eso es ya mucho pedir"

Un murmullo se escucho en todo el recinto mientras los dioses discutían las palabras de Athena

"Yo iré contigo" Nyx fue la primera en tomar la palabra

Zeus la miro extrañado "En verdad estas considerando esta locura?" dijo

"Yo también iré" exclamo con entusiasmo Selene

"No creas que te dejare ir sola hermanita" dijo Apolo al ponerse al lado de Athena

"Hijo mío, tu también?" replico Zeus

"Si el olímpico va, un Titán también aceptara el reto" Dijo Hyperion "No creas que dejare que los mortales piensen que tu eres el verdadero dios del sol" dijo entre risas.

"Se han vuelto locos.. es que ac.."

Zeus se callo cuando la voz de Gaia se escucho "Yo también iré…llevo siglos aburrida en esta total tranquilidad del Olimpo" dijo mientras le sonreía a Athena "Y no creas que voy de simple observadora".

Athena no esperaba esta reacción y solo atino a decir "Cuando quieren partir?"

Gaia rio y dijo "Vanos de una buena vez, no perdamos el tiempo"

En el santuario los caballeros habían regresado a sus casas y Saori se había retirado a sus habitaciones. Solo el patriarca permanecía en el templo sumido en profundas reflexiones.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, este sintió la presencia de 6 gigantescos cosmos que aparecieron repentinamente en el gran salón.

"Ha comenzado la invasión?" se dijo a si mismo mientras se apresuraba y abría la puerta.

Una vez adentro, vio la figura familiar de Athena y las otras dos diosas que había conocido. Esta vez estaban acompañados por otros tres dioses, uno de los cuales, una diosa con una larga cabellera rubia de ojos azules y que llevaba ropajes de un verde intenso. Tenía un cosmo tan inmenso que eclipsaba el de las otras deidades.

El patriarca se acerco y callo de rodillas ante Athena

"Mi señora.. me alegra mucho volver a verla"

Athena sonrió y dijo "Levántate mi querido Shion"

El patriarca se levanto y observo a los otros dioses tratando de conservar su tranquilidad.

"me parece que ya conoces Selene diosa de la Luna y Nyx diosa de la noche"

El patriarca no dijo nada pero a ambas les hizo una reverencia.

Después que Athena presentara a los otros tres dioses, el patriarca los miro algo confundidos

"Dos titánes, un dios olinpico y dos dioses antiguos?" dijo "Pensé que ellos eran enemigos mortales"

Gaia, Apolo e Hyperion parecieron confundidos y Athena explico "El concepto de lucha entre dioses es diferente Shion. Piensa en esto mas como "discrepancias" familiares"

Athena se dirigió a los otros dioses y les dijo "Quieren conocer el santuario y las doce casas?"

Nyx respondió "será un honor conocer aquellos lugares que vi en mi mente, donde ocurrieron tan terribles combates"

Los demás dioses asintieron y Athena le dijo a Shion con una sonrisa "Quieres ser nuestro guía Shion? Sabes que técnicamente esta es mi primera visita también"

Shion asintió con seriedad y los condujo fuera del templo.

Una vez fuera, Gaia dijo asombrada al contemplar el exterior "Así que este es el mundo de los humanos y el santuario del que tanto hablas…es hermoso".

Mientras esto ocurría, una figura en armadura de un negro profundo se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Aries


	4. Guerra santa?

"Athena, yo quisiera pedirte un favor" dijo Nyx mientras seguían de cerca al patriarca hacia la casa de Piscis

"De que se trata" pregunto Athena con curiosidad

"Bueno es que… yo desearía que el recorrido comenzara por la primera casa de Aries" dijo algo avergonzada "Es que quiero hacer el mismo recorrido que hicieron esos cinco caballeros de bronce"

Athena la miro desconcertada y Selene entonces intervino "Yo estaba pensando lo mismo… quiero saber lo que sintieron mientras iban de casa en casa combatiendo"

Athena las escucho atónita mientras pensaba que estas diosas estaban realmente sintiendo simpatía hacia los humanos "Tal vez si haya esperanza" pensó para si misma.

"Shion, nos harías el favor dijo Athena sabiendo de las habilidades del antiguo santo de Aries

El patriarca que estaba escuchando toda la conversación sonrió y dijo "Sus deseos son órdenes"

"Pero que?" dije Gaia cuando el patriarca aplico su técnica de tele transportación y aparecieron ante la entrada de la casa de Aries

"Pensé que solo los dioses teníamos esta habilidad" dijo mientras miraba a Shion, este le hizo una reverencia y contesto

"Antes de ser patriarca yo también fui un caballero de oro" dijo "Nosotros los caballeros mediante la constante practica y luchas a lo largo de nuestras vidas conseguimos incrementar el poder de nuestros cosmos y desarrollar habilidades y técnicas de combate".

A medida que se fueron aproximando, los dioses comenzaron a sentir la presencia de un cosmo y luego vieron la figura del santo de oro Mu, que se aproximaba lentamente, un resplandor dorado lo rodeaba.

"Entonces esta es una de las armaduras doradas" dijo Apolo "No siento que su cosmo sea especialmente fuerte"

Athena rio y contesto "Te sorprenderías saber hasta que limites pueden llegar en algunas circunstancias"

Cuando Mu llego frente a ellos hizo una reverencia a Athena y dijo "Bienvenida mi señora" miro a los otros dioses y dijo "Entonces estos fueron los seis grandes cosmos que sentí"

Nyx pregunto sorprendida "Sabias de nuestra presencia"

Athena respondió por su caballero "Creeme que todos ellos saben de nuestra presencia, aunque ignoren de quien pueda tratarse, excpeto en mi caso"

Mu iba a decir algo pero entonces su rostro se puso tenso y cerro los ojo como concentrado en algo, al igual que el patriarca.

"Q..que ocurre?" dijo con algo de excitación Hyperion.

"Varias presencias malignas se aproximan a la casa de Aries" dijo en tono serio Mu, luego se volvió ante Athena y dijo "Es mejor que salga de aquí mi señora y regrese al templo" mientras se volvía y esperaba que el enemigo se acercara

Para los dioses, al ser cosmos tan pequeños, se les hacia dificil diferenciar uno de otro, aparte que ellos, por su naturaleza, se les dificultaba sentir presencias demoniacas.

"Pero que dices?" dijo Hyperion "Somos dioses y podemos ayudarte a vencer cualquier enemigo" y estuvo a punto de ir al lado del caballero dorado pero Athena puso su mano en su hombro y lo detuvo "Espera Hyperion y observa"

Poco a poco unas sombras se fueron acercando hasta que unos 20 caballeros, todos de armaduras negras, se hicieron visibles. A pesar de tener aspecto humano, los ojos rojos los delataban.

"Son demonios" dijo el patriarca con preocupación "Asi fue como comenzó la ultima guerra santa hace 200 años cuando yo era el guardian de esta casa…Este es apenas el primer ataque"

"Una nueva guerra santa"dijo Athena con preocupación, sabiendo que también estaba la amenaza de la posible intervención de los dioses. Mu los observo a todos dándose cuenta que estos no serian ningún problema.

"Si quieren conservar sus vidas regresen por donde vinieron" advirtió

"pero que dices?" dijo el que parecía ser el líder "Tu no eres mas que un simple caballero humano" dijo en son de burla

Los demonios comenzaron a correr y entonces lanzaron sus ataques, pero entonces, para sorpresa de los dioses que observaban, el cosmo del caballero se incremento por un momento mientras exclamaba "Cristal wall".

"Pero que?" dijo Gaia cuando vio que los ataques chocaban contra una barrera invisible y se devolvían con la misma fuerza contra su adversario.

Casi todos los demonios caían al suelo, algunos heridos de muerte.

"Regresad al inframundo, de donde habéis venido" Advirtió nuevamente Mu.

Uno de los demonios que había permanecido inmóvil, y que al parecer era de alto rango, se adelanto y rio "Crees que esa técnica tan simple nos detendrá" dijo y comenzó a elevar su cosmo demoniaco "GARRA SATANICA" Exclamo y Mu vio, con algo de sorpresa, como su muro se quebraba.

"Yo soy Myu de papillon" dijo el demonio y mostro sus manos que poseían unas garras muy afiladas. "Yo mismo acabare con todos los Caballeros de oro y tomare la vida de Saori kido"

Mu no dijo nada y simplemente cerro los ojos en concentración

"No dices nada?" se burlo el demonio mientras adoptaba nuevamente posición de combate

"TOMA ESTO… GARRA SATANICA"

"Pero por que no se defiende" exclamo Gaia, que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de combate. Entonces noto, justo antes que el demonio alcanzara al caballero, que Mu sonreía levemente

"STARLIGHT EXTINCTION" Exclamo y de su cuerpo broto un ataque violento que pulverizo el cuerpo del demonio y sus compañeros

"Ya ha terminado?" pregunto un asombrado Apolo, no tanto por el poder empleado, que aunque fuerte, seguia siendo muy inferior al de un dios, sino por la variedad y forma de los ataques.

Sin embargo los dioses notaron que Mu y el patriarca seguían serios, todavía mirando hacia las sombras y entonces se percataron que había un cosmo que era humano pero tenía algo raro

"Hace años no sentía este presencia" dijo Mu "Sal de las sombras y enfréntame"

Una risa malévola resonó y entonces una figura completamente cubierta por un capuchón apareció

"Tanto deseas morir caballero de Aries" dijo la voz

"N..no puede ser.. esa voz"

En ese momento Mu y el patriarca se percataron que otra presencia, con un cosmo muy parecido al del extraño, se aproximaba desde atrás

"Mu" dijo Saga gravemente "permíteme luchar en tu lugar esta batalla". El caballero avanzaba con la mirada fija en el extraño, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Athena y los otros dioses cuando paso junto a ellos.

"S..Saga" apenas pudo murmurar Nyx al notar la terrible expresión que había en el rostro del caballero. Ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado a ella este tenía el rostro tan serio.

"Ah Saga" dijo el extraño en tono burlon "Tanto tiempo sin verte querido hermano..Veo que has vuelto a ser el mismo santurron de antes" entonces este se descubrió.

"H..hermano" alcanzo a murmurar Selene mientras observaba a este nuevo caballero de apariencia idéntica a Saga, pero con una mirada siniestra que le recordó al Saga malvado que vio en los recuerdos de los caballeros.

"Kanon" dijo Saga con tristeza "Así que has logrado escapar de la prisión del Cabo Sunion"

Kanon rio y dijo "Uno de los tres angeles del infierno me ha liberado y me ha hecho más fuerte" dijo y mostro la cicatriz de una herida en su mano derecha

"Ahora entiendo" dijo Saga "El ángel ha usado una técnica parecida a nuestro _Genrō Maō Ken y estas bajo su influencia"_

"_Basta de charlas" dijo Kanon "Y preparate a morir" ambos santos se pusieron en posición de lucha y permanecieron inmóviles por algunos segundos, estudiándose y aumentando su cosmo_

"_No parece el mismo_hombre que me enfrento hace poco "comento impresionada Nyx, "Su cosmo es ahora mucho mas fuerte, acaso este hombre no me enfrento con todo su poder?"

El combate empezó y los dioses observaron impresionados el combate entre ambos hermanos, no habiendo presenciado nunca un combate lleno de tanta ferocidad y cantidad de técnicas empleadas

"En verdad ahora entiendo lo que dijiste" dijo Apolo "Lo que hacemos los dioses no son mas que juegos" comento mientras miraba a ambos contenientes "Estos hombres están luchando hasta la muerte"

Despues de 10 minutos de intenso combate, los dos hermanos jadeantes se miraron fijamente, sus rostros llenos de sangre.

"Veo que eso se decidirá recurriendo a nuestra mayor técnica" dijo Kanon

Saga abrió los ojos y dijo en tono casi suplicante "No me obligues hermano… déjame ayudarte y sacarte la influencia maligna del ángel"

Kanon rio con malicia "Si no te defiendes morirás"

"NO ME OBLIGUES" entonces ambos hermanos exclamaron al mismo tiempo "GALAXIAN EXPLOSION"

La terrible fuerza de ambas técnicas choco entre ellos y una enorme bola de energía comenzó a acumularse, la fuerza de ambos en un equilibrio casi perfecto, con un ligero mayor poder de Saga.

Cuando la bola comenzaba a crecer a unos niveles insospechados y amenazaba con destruir la casa de Aries, Gaia no pudo contenerse mas, "ES QUE EN VERDAD QUIEREN MATARSE?" Exclamo y se lanzo de lleno contra la bola de energía, la cual envió, no sin poco esfuerzo, fuera del templo hacia el espacio.

En ese momento ambos caballeros cayeron al piso inconscientes por el esfuerzo realizado.

Gaia dijo impresionada por su poder "En verdad son estos unos seres humanos?"

El patriarca se aproximo al cuerpo inerte de Kanon y dijo "Ya he visto esa técnica del angel antes, y solo hay dos formas en que salga del dominio del angel maligno"

Nyx pregunto mientras se aproximaba "Cuales"

Shion suspiro "La primera es que la victima mate a quien el angel ordene, que asumo se debe tratar de Saori"

Nyx miro horrorizada al patriarca "Como puede alguien crear algo tan malvado?... Que clase de combates son estos?"

Shion continuo "La segunda… es necesario la ayuda divina"

Nyx lo miro y asintió "Entiendo… que debo hacer?"


	5. Algo de historia

Shion pareció dudar un momento, su mirada clavada en la diosa de la Noche. Miro a Athena, la cual dijo "Ella también es una diosa, como yo"

En ese momento Gaia, que se había sentado al lado del cuerpo de Saga y había puesto la cabeza del caballero en su regazo, noto que este comenzaba a moverse

"Q..que ocurre?" dijo confundido cuando abrió los ojos. Trato de moverse, pero la diosa lo retuvo en sus brazos

"Tranquilo" dijo esta con suavidad mientras le acariciaba su cabello

Saga, con el rostro lleno de preocupación, pregunto "Mi hermano…Athena?"

Gaia lo miro con cariño, conmovida de ver la devoción que estos caballeros profesaban por su diosa

"Athena y tu hermano están bien" dijo, "Ahora mismo Nyx va a eliminar la presencia maligna que hay en el…Toda tu vida has luchado por defender a tu diosa, deja que ahora los dioses hagan algo por ti…descansa"

Saga la miro unos momentos, como un hijo miraría a su madre y entonces su rostro se relajo y cerro los ojos"

"Descansa" susurro la diosa mientras Saga se quedaba dormido apaciblemente.

Mientras tanto, siguiendo las instrucciones de Athena y el patriarca, Nyx colocaba sus manos en la marca que tenia Kanon en su mano y concentraba todo su cosmo en ese punto.

En ese momento Kanon abrió los ojos, y con una voz que no era la suya, dijo con desesperación

"Diosa, esta lucha no te corresponde.. este humano me pertenece"

Nyx dijo con severidad "Ahora también es mi lucha. LIBERALO" e incremento el cosmo a su máximo nivel hasta que Kanon lanzo un grito terrible.

"Ha concluido" dijo el patriarca cuando el cosmo maligno abandono el cuerpo de Kanon. Este cerro los ojos y cayo en un sueño profundo.

El patriarca se acerco ante Athena y dijo "Mi señora, cuales son sus ordenes"

"Déjame primero curarles las heridas a mi caballeros" dijo Athena pero Gaia la interrumpió

"Yo lo hice por ti" le dijo mientras le sonreía "Lo único que necesitan es dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

Athena sonrio y después dijo a Mu y Shion "debemos prepararnos para la guerra.. hay que enviar caballeros a todos los rincones del mundo para que estén pendientes de las señales, y luchar de ser necesario cuando el enemigo ataque".

Mu dijo "Podemos enviar a los caballeros de plata y bronce…pero es vital que los caballero de oro protejan la entrada del santuario…No quiero ni pensar si el enemigo llega a capturar a Saori"

Apolo pregunto confuso "Que hay con ella, pensé que su función era ser el receptáculo de Athena"

El patriarca le respondió con gravedad "No solo eso" dijo "Aunque ella no es una diosa, su sangre y su cosmo son especiales"

"Si el enemigo llegara a apoderarse de ella" dijo Athena con seriedad "Los sellos que retienen al angel de la oscuridad serian rotos"

Ante la mención de este, los rostros de los dioses mostraron una profunda preocupación

Athena ordeno a Shion y a Mu que llevaran a Saga y Kanon a la casa de geminis y después le contaran a los demás caballeros lo que había ocurrido. Una vez hubieron partido y los dioses quedaron solos en la casa de Aries, Athena dijo "Se que tienen muchas preguntas"

"Como es que los dioses desconocíamos esto?" dijo Gaia perpleja

Athena contesto

"Desde su caída, Lucifer siempre ha ambicionado el dominio sobre este mundo, sobre la humanidad. Su negro corazón siempre ha ambicionado tener poder y control en su propio reino. El resto del universo, al haber sido entregado por el creador a los dioses, nunca le ha interesado al estar fuera de su alcance, por lo que sus ojos ambiciosos siempre se han dirigido a este mundo"

Miro a los otros dioses y prosiguió

"Nosotros los dioses, al no prestarle nunca atención a la tierra, nunca nos enteramos de sus intenciones ya que el no es no es una amenaza para nosotros.

Lucifer sabia que llegado el momento, cuando la humanidad hubiera alcanzado cierta madurez, nacerían niñas especiales destinadas a traer sabiduría a la humanidad, pero que tambien podrían romper los sellos que lo tiene atrapado en su reino de oscuridad…Hace 6000 años nació la primera de estas niñas".

"Espera un momento" dijo sorprendida Selene "No fue hace 6000 años cuando viniste por primera vez al mundo de los humanos"

Athena sonrio y dijo "Hasta el dia de hoy no se que fue lo que me impulso… Algo en mi interior me decía que debía venir a la tierra. Descubri que ya los humanos habían superado el estado primitivo y las primeras civilizaciones surgían. Aquella "fuerza" guio mi cosmo a la Mesopotamia. Alli, en una de las primeras ciudades del mundo, descubrí a la primera de estas niñas"

Athena tomo un respiro y continuo "El resto de la historia la conocen… el surgimiento de la orden de los caballeros de Athena, mis presencia en este mundo cada vez que una de estas niñas nacía, las guerras santas cuando el enemigo intentaba usar a estas jóvenes para sus propósitos".

"Espera" Pregunto el dios titan "Como es que esta vez decidiste venir en persona y no usar el cuerpo de tu receptáculo… acaso crees que nosotros somos una amenaza mayor?"

Athena rio y dijo "Para nada mi estimado Hyperion. Yo nunca había venido en persona ya que confío en mis caballeros, ellos pueden lidiar con la amenaza de los seguidores de Lucifer…Aunque si se diera el caso en que el fuese liberado, allí si me haría presente con todo mi poder. Recuerden que se trata de un arcángel, y ellos son tan poderosos como nosotros"

Miro a los demás dioses y continuo "Son varias las razones que me llevaron a venir en persona… En primer lugar ya estaba cansada de la presión que todos ustedes me estaban poniendo para que tomara una decisión. Otra razón es que, así ustedes no tengan las intenciones malignas del angel de la oscuridad, yo soy consciente que los caballeros no tienen la mas mínima posibilidad de ganar en una lucha contra los dioses… Mi presencia no cambiaria para nada el resultado en caso de que ustedes decidan gobernar la tierra, pero todavía creo que puedo convencerlos de que cambien de idea y hacerlos venir era parte de mis intenciones"

Selene sonrió y pregunto "Ninguna otra razón? yo te conozco y se que hay otras"

Athena respondio "Pues si… también tengo razones mas personales y un poco egoístas…Quería ver el mundo de los humanos con mis propios ojos, no por medio de mi receptáculo.. y también otras cosillas que no les diré"

"Pero bueno" dijo recobrando un poco la compostura "Pasara algún tiempo antes que el enemigo vuelva a atacar… contamos con un breve periodo de paz antes que venga la segunda oleada. Todavía quieren hacer una visita guida por cada una de las casas?"

Selene y Nyx, cada una de las cuales tenia la mente puesta en ciertos caballeros, se miraron

"Yo hare el recorrido por mi cuenta" dijo Selene y desapareció

Nyx le sonrió a Athena y dijo antes de desaparecer "Yo te buscare cuando haya terminado de hacer mi recorrido".

Gaia no dijo nada, simplemente miro a Athena con cariño y desapareció.

Athena miro a los dos dioses restantes esperando su decisión

"Nosotros si iremos contigo hermanita" fue lo único que dijo Apolo.

"Bueno" dijo Athena "dirijámonos a la casa de Tauro"


	6. Camus

Nota del autor: En mi historia, las diferentes casas zodiacales son también los sitios donde los caballeros viven, y por lo tanto estas tienen todas las comodidades que una vivienda moderna puede ofrecer, así la fachada sea la de un templo griego"

En la casa de Acuario el caballero Camus se encontraba sumido en profundas reflexiones, mientras hacia su rutina diaria de ejercicios en el gimnasio antes de tomar la cena y acostarse

"La situación es grave" pensó "Una guerra santa justo ahora que también existe la amenaza de una intervención de los dioses"

Pensó, mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta de spinning y se disponía a trabajar con las pesas

"Hablare con Hyoga en la mañana…entrenaremos juntos para prepararnos y estar listos"

Tan absorto estaba preparando la maquina de sentadillas, que no noto la luz que aparecía detrás de el y la figura que se materializaba.

Selene al principio se sintió algo confundida, ya que en la casa de Aries solo habían estado en los salones "Publicos" y no en la parte privada. Ella solo había deseado estar en la presencia del caballero Camus y esperaba aparecer en un templo, con el caballero montando guardia en su armadura.

Cuando miro alrededor se ruborizo al verlo de espaldas a ella, vistiendo solo una sudadera corta y sin camisa.

Solo entonces Camus sintió la presencia de un cosmo gigantesco y se volteo a mirarla, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa

"Pero que hombre tan bello" pensó la diosa al ver el cuerpo perfectamente definido de Camus, que mostraba una vida de ejercicios y practicas constantes.

Los dioses tenían una belleza mas refinada y elegante, angelical y etérea. Selene estaba acostumbrada a ver eso todos los días, pero ahora se quedo muda por un momento viendo un tipo de belleza mas ruda y masculina, con cuerpos mucho mas trabajados que los de cualquier dios

"Mi señora" dijo Camus mientras su cara se ponía roja al ver que una diosa le encontrara así. Apresuradamente corrió a coger una camisa que había tirada en el piso y se la puso.

Selene soltó una risita y dijo "Que pena contigo…creo que debí tocar la puertas antes…y por favor no me digas señora, llámame Selene"

"Veo que lo dicho por Mu es cierto" dijo Camus algo nervioso "Los dioses han regresado nuevamente"

Selene sonrió al notar el nerviosismo del caballero "Si es verdad" dijo y se acerco hacia el "Espero que no sientas temor hacia mi" dijo con suavidad "Ya que en verdad quisiera ser tu amiga"

Camus la miro a los ojos y sonrió "A que se debe el honor de su visita mi señ..Selene"

Selene se rio y contesto "Athena nos ha invitado a conocer el santuario, y después del incidente en la casa de Aries, decidi continuar por mi cuenta…Tu fuiste el primero al que quise ver" se ruborizo un poco al decir esto ultimo.

Camus inclino la cabeza "En verdad que es un honor para mi"

En ese momento, ambos sintieron como un cosmo de gran poder se hizo presente en la habitación, y Camus vio a una joven de cabellera rubia y vestidos verdes.

"Este es el cosmo que incluso eclipsa el de los otros dioses" pensó Camus mientras se sonrojaba de ver que otra diosa venia a visitarlo y el no estaba en sus mejores prendas.

Selene pensó para si "Tenias que venir a arruinarme el momento Gaia??"

"Así que aquí estabas" dijo Gaia con una sonrisa picara a Selene, miro a Camus y dijo "No me vas a presentar a este apuesto caballero?"

Selene la miro con ojos de pocos amigos y dijo "El es Camus, caballero de acuario"

Camus hizo una reverencia y dijo todo formal, aunque ruborizandose aun mas al escuchar que una diosa se haya referido a el como apuesto "Un gusto mi señora"

Esta sonrio nuevamente "Me disculpo por presentarme así tan súbitamente, pero tenia curiosidad por saber a donde había ido esta jovencita…Y ya veo que tenia muy buenas razones para salir tan apresuradamente" dijo en tono juguetón

"Gaia¡¡¡" Exclamo Selene mientras se ruborizaba

Camus miraba atónito a ambas diosas, las cuales se comportaban como si fueran dos adolescentes humanas.

Gaia se echo a reir cuando vio la cara de desconcierto del caballero y después que se hubo calmado tomo un respiro y dijo "Mis disculpas Camus… puedo llamarte Camus??... bueno, es que hacia siglos no me divertía tanto. Ademas yo nunca había salido del Olimpo"

Una sonrisa ilumino su cara al recordar algo "Saben que…voy a invitarlos a todos ustedes al Olimpo… en dos días hay una gran celebración en mi mansión"

"C..como??" dijo Camus

"Es una lastima que alguien tan buenmozo como tu ya tenga con quien ir" dijo la diosa mientras se acercaba a Camus "Pero seguramente encontrare a un apuesto caballero que quiera ser mi acompañante" Dicho esto se agacho e implanto un beso en la mejilla de Camus y desapareció antes que este o Selene pudieran reaccionar.

"Q…que f..fue eso??" solo atino a decir el caballero mientras Selene no podía mas que ocultar la cara por la vergüenza.

"Y..yo también debo irme" dijo apenada

"E..espera" dijo Camus "Es en serio eso de la invitación al Olimpo??"

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Tauro

"Como dices??" dijo Athena atónita

"Sabes muy bien de la fiesta que he estado organizando… y quiero que tu y todos tus caballeros asistan" dijo Gaia sonriendo inocentemente.


	7. El rugido del Leon

Athena miro a Gaia como si esta hubiera perdido la cordura

"Pero Gaia…que diran los otros dioses??"

Gaia se encogió de hombros y replico "No te preocupes, los caballeros y Saori son mis invitados"

"Y que hay de la guerra santa" siguió insistiendo Athena "Sabes que ellos tiene la responsabilidad de proteger al mundo y al santuario"

Gaia la miro con compasión y dijo "Estoy muy consciente de eso, pero tu misma dijiste que pasara un tiempo antes que el enemigo ataque nuevamente. Yo te prometo que si en medio de su visita llegas a sentir algo, yo misma los traeré de regreso y me quedare con ustedes para ayudarlos"

"Bueno" dijo Athena pensativa "Tal vez no sea tan mala idea"

Gaia le puso la mano en el hombro "Es una magnifica idea, piénsalo. Tus caballeros, si quieren podrán entrenar allá en total tranquilidad"

Miro a Aldebaran, el cual se sentía un poco raro al ser el mas bajo de estatura en esta reunión improvisada de cuatro dioses y el, cuando por lo regular el siempre destacaba por su gran tamaño, y continuo "Pienso que ellos se merecen unos días de relajación en el olimpo"

Athena medito esto por unos instantes y finalmente dijo "Esta bien, yo acepto tu invitación"

"Magnifico" contesto Gaia

"Pero" dijo Athena con seriedad mientras sus ojos se posaban en Aldebaran "Yo desearía que cada caballero decida por su cuenta si decide ir o no"

Aldebaran noto como los cuatro dioses lo observaban y contesto "Pues por mi no hay ningún problema" dijo "Si en verdad nos traerías de regreso si se llegase a necesitar nuestra presencia en la tierra, entonces ire con mucho gusto"

"Explendido" exclamo Gia entusiasmada y se dispuso a marcharse

"A donde vas Gaia" pregunto Athena

Esta se sonrió y contesto "Como dijiste… cada caballero debe dar su consentimiento a mi invitación, y voy a buscarlo".

Después de cierto tiempo, cuando ya había conocido a casi todos los caballeros y los había convencido que aceptaran su invitación, Gaia apareció en un cuarto de la casa de Géminis, y vio que tanto Saga como Kanon seguían dormidos. Nyx se encontraba sentada en una silla y observaba a Saga con detenimiento.

"Nunca imagine que los humanos fueran así" dijo la diosa de la noche sin apartar la mirada de Saga, mientras Gaia se acercaba a su lado

"Sabes.. Cuando vine a la tierra tratando de llevarme a Athena de vuelta al Olimpo, el me enfrento sin ningún temor…Y cada vez que intentaba detenerlo el volvía a levantarse y seguir luchando por Athena" dijo mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba el rostro del Caballero.

Gaia reconoció "No es solo su fuerza de voluntad. Ellos poseen una sabiduría forjada en el sufrimiento que los dioses desconocemos…Me atrevo a decir que a pesar de tener unas vidas tan cortas, muchos de ellos son mas maduros que nosotros"

Nyx la miro pero no dijo nada

"He conocido caballeros como Shaka de virgo o Dhoko de Libra que poseen una sabiduría que no he visto en ningún dios"

Despues de un minuto de silencio Gaia le comento a Nyx de su plan de invitarlos al Olimpo "Si despiertan diles de mi parte" dijo y se despidió mientras pensaba buscar al caballero de Leo, que era el ultimo que le faltaba.

Gaia se sorprendió al aparecer en un bosque y no en la casa de Leo. Había comenzado a llover fuertemente y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Para esta ultima visita, Gaia quiso ocultar su cosmo para que el caballero no notara su presencia y ella pudiera ver sus actividades sin ser notada. Miro alrededor suyo y noto que el caballero se hallaba en un claro, este parecía estar en medio de sus practicas. No tenia puesta su armadura y llevaba una simple camiseta blanca y unos jeans

"Es mas joven que los demás" pensó Gaia impresionada de que alguien tan joven, que quizás no superase los 20 años, hubiera alcanzado el rango de caballero dorado.

"Debe ser familiar de Aiolos" pensó notando el parecido que ambos caballeros tenían.

"ENCIENDETE COSMO" Exclamo Aioria y por un instante Gaia vio como la figura de un león aparecia detrás del caballero

"Lightining plasma" exclamo el caballero mientras lanzaba su técnica hacia el cielo.

Gaia decidió hacer notar su presencia, al levantar el velo que ocultaba su cosmo. Vio como el caballero se ponía tenso por un momento y volteaba a mirarla con una mirada penetrante.

Se ve tan apuesto "pensó Gaia al ver el agua de lluvia correr por su pelo y cara, su musculoso cuerpo jadeante por el esfuerzo realizado al usar su técnica.

"Tu debes ser Aioria" dijo con una sonrisa "Tu hermano Aiolos me ha contado mucho sobre ti"

El caballero sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y dijo "Eres la diosa Gaia?? El patriarca me ha contado de su llegada y el incidente en la casa de Aries"

La miro un momento y continuo "A que debo el honor de su visita??" dijo en tono respetuoso

Momentos después el caballero miraba con los ojos abiertos a la diosa

"Como??" dijo sorprendido

"Y quiero que tu seas mi acompañante" dijo entre risas la diosa al ver la reacción del caballero

"El caballero la miraba atónito por un momento, no encontrando palabras para responder

"Imagino" dijo Gaia jovialmente "Que un caballero no dejara que una chica vaya sola a su propia fiesta?"


	8. consuelo

Por un momento Aioria observo a la diosa con la mirada desorbitada, como no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba

"Chica?" solo atino a decir mientras se preguntaba "Es ella en verdad la gran diosa Gaia?"

Gaia rio nuevamente y dijo con fingida voz triste "Es que no quieres ir conmigo?"

El león la miro un momento y respondió "Si como usted dice, Athena esta de acuerdo…entonces no veo cual sea el problema..pero"

"Si?" dijo la expectante diosa

Aioria, recordando lo poco que sabia de mitología antigua, respondió

"No recuerdo mucho de mis clases de mitología cuando era un niño, y Athena ya nos ha explicado que las leyendas antiguas, aunque basadas en lo que nuestra diosa enseño a nuestros ancestros, fueron deformadas con el tiempo…Pero si parte de los mitos son ciertos"

La cara de Aioria se puso roja y continuo con dificultad "No se molestara su esposo Urano si yo la acompaño"

Por respuesta, Gaia soltó una carcajada. Viendo como se sentía el caballero de incomodo, esta hizo un esfuerzo para contener la risa. Extendió su mano y le acaricio las mejillas

"Eres tan dulce" dijo y explico "Desconozco lo que los mitos antiguos de este mundo digan de nosotros, pero yo no tengo esposo, y nunca lo he tenido"

El león replico "Y sus hijos e hijas?"

Gaia sonrio nuevamente "Hijos?...de los dioses antiguos el único que se le dio el don de crear nuevos seres fue mi hermano menor Urano…el es el padre de la segunda generación de dioses. Así como su hijo mayor Cronos, es el padre de los dioses olímpicos."

Gaia lo miro con ojos expectantes dijo "Pero bueno, basta de historia…No creo que tu seas la clase de persona que deje en ascuas a una chica"

Aioria se sonrojo nuevamente y respondió en un hilo de voz "Sera un honor para mi asistir a su fiesta, y ser su a.. acompañante"

Gaia dijo emocionada "Excelente…yo voy a reunirme ahora con los demás dioses para regresar al Olimpo…los espero a todos ustedes y Athena en dos días"

Entonces, antes que el león pudiera reaccionar, la diosa se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Adiós guapo" dijo y desapareció, dejando a un desconcertado caballero en medio del bosque.

Poco tiempo después todos los dioses, con la excepción de Nyx, se encontraron en el templo de Athena cuando Apolo, Hyperion, Athena y el patriarca hicieron su entrada y encontraron a Gaia y Selene esperándoles.

"Pensé que Nyx venia con ustedes?" pregunto Gaia

Athena le respondió "Ella se ha quedado en la casa de Geminis, va a esperar que Saga y Kanon despierten"

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Geminis la diosa de la noche se percato que el cuerpo de Saga se movía y la cara mostraba sufrimiento, como si tuviera pesadillas

"Perdóname" dijo el caballero en sueños como si estuviera hablando con alguien, y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas.

Conmovida, la diosa limpio la lagrima de la cara de Saga con suavidad para no despertarlo, y suspiro "Me hubiera gustado invitarte personalmente, pero ya debo irme"

Miro a su alrededor, como si estuviera asustada de que alguien la viera, y entonces se agacho y beso la frente del caballero.

Se levanto, y después de dedicarle una ultima mirada a los gemelos, desapareció.

Momentos después

"No te quedaras?" preguntaron tanto Saori como el patriarca a Athena. La diosa de cabellos castaños les sonrió dulcemente y respondió "Me encantaría, pero tengo asuntos pendientes en el Olimpo"

Gaia la miro e intervino "Asuntos…por favor no le digas a nadie de mis planes…quiero que la presencia de estos valientes jóvenes sea una sorpresa"

Athena la miro y dijo "No se trata de eso Gaia" entonces miro nuevamente al patriarca y dijo. Yo vendré por todos ustedes en dos días"

El patriarca hizo una reverencia y pregunto "Mi señora, antes que se vaya tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué tipo de fiesta es? Asumo que debemos ir con ropa formal"

Athena pensó un momento y dijo "Los dioses usaremos nuestra mejores prendas, pero ustedes pueden ir con la ropa que quieran"

En ese momento Nyx intervino "Quisiera pedirles el favor que convenzan a Saga y Kanon de que asistan, ya que ellos son los únicos que no saben de esto" dijo al patriarca y a Saori con ojos suplicantes.

El patriarca dijo "Tratare…pero debe saber mi señora que Saga ha estado deprimido desde que resucito…Tal vez esto sea lo que necesite para sentirse un poco mejor.. y su hermano también"

A Athena se le aguaron los ojos pensando en ambos hermanos, ya que conocía bien la historia, pero contuvo las lagrimas ya que pensaba que no era propio de una diosa mostrarse así ante el patriarca

"Tan mal ha estado el?" y se recrimino internamente el no haber tenido conversaciones con cada caballero, a pesar de haber notado los ojos tristes de mas de uno

Shion respondió "Yo le conozco desde que era un niño y se que el no esta bien…no se ha podido perdonar así mismo sus actos, asi los demás hayamos comprendido que no era el sino un espíritu demoniaco quien lo había poseído."

Saori agrego "Los santos que cayeron en el error de saga, inclusive mascara de muerte y afrodita, han pedido perdón y hasta han llorado en mis brazos.. pero Saga no..Varias veces he intentado acercármele, pero siempre me rehúye"

Athena pensó por un momento, y dijo a los otros dioses con determinación "Váyanse sin mi..Tengo algunos asunto que resolver antes de regresar al Olimpo"

Cuando los demás dioses se despidieron y desaparecieron, Athena se volvió a ver a sus dos interlocutores y pregunto con una sonrisa "Que impresión se llevaron de mis parientes?"

"No era lo que esperaba" confeso Saori "A veces hasta parecen niños" El patriarca la miro algo preocupado y dijo "Niños con grandes poderes…No olvidemos que aun esta la posibilidad de que quieran imponer su voluntad sobre la humanidad"

Después de charlar de otros asuntos, y cuando Saori y el patriarca se disponían a marcharse, la diosa se sentó en su trono y dijo "Quiero hablar personalmente con Saga y Kanon cuando despierten"

"Como ordene mi señora" contesto el patriarca haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse

Tiempo después en la casa de geminis, Saga despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Por un momento se sintió confuso, ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era estar luchando con su hermano en la casa de Aries, y después quedarse dormido en el regazo de Gaia.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando, al mirar alrededor, vio a su hermano dormir en la cama de al lado

"Veo que has despertado" dijo una voz bastante familiar, una voz que le trajo tristes recuerdos

"Aiolos" dijo Saga avergonzado mientras bajaba la cabeza

Desde que habían resucitado Saga había tratado de evitar al caballero de Sagitario, quien había su amigo mas entrañable desde la infancia.

Aiolos miro a saga con simpatía y compasión, le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado

"Por que me rehúyes?" pregunto directamente

Saga no quiso responder "Que haces aquí Aioros?" dijo secamente, tratando de mostrarse duro, ya que pensaba que lo mejor era alejar a los demás de el.

Aiolos rio y contesto "No cambias... el siempre testarudo Saga". Tomo un momento para continuar y dijo "Me envía el patriarca… Athena quiere hablar contigo cuando despertaras"

En ese momento Kanon despertó, libre después de tanto tiempo de la influencia demoniaca pero con todos los recuerdos de sus actos, miro a su hermano y después a Aioros con un dolor profundo, pero no dijo nada.

"También quiere hablar contigo" dijo Aioros al menor de los gemelos

Ambos hermanos se levantaron y comenzaron a cambiarse en silencio, a pesar de tantas cosas que querían decirse.

"Algo mas" dijo Aioros antes de retirarse "También vine por que desde que volvimos no hemos hablado…y yo quiero a mis grandes amigos de vuelta" dijo con una sonrisa

Saga lo miro y dijo con incredulidad "Amigos…yo no puedo tener amigos..siempre terminare traicionando su confianza"

Aioros lo miro tristemente y contesto "Yo no te dejare solo Saga" y entonces cerro la puerta.

Mas tarde, ambos hermanos se encontraban delante del templo. No se habían dirigido la palabra.

"Pasa primero tu Saga" dijo Shion abriendo la puerta.

Athena vio cuando la puerta se habría y entraba el caballero de geminis.

"Acércate" dijo la diosa, cuando este dudo y se quedo inmóvil en la entrada.

Poco a poco el caballero se fue acercando con la cabeza gacha, ya que no era capaz de mirarla directo a los ojos, pensando que la diosa le miraría con desprecio.

Athena, adivinando lo que había en su mente, lo miro con profunda compasión.

"Te he mandado ha llamar para decirte que la diosa Gaia los ha invitado a todos ustedes al Olimpo a una celebración"

Athena observo como el caballero no mostraba ninguna reacción a sus palabras. Ella sabia que el no aceptaría, si las palabras del patriarca eran ciertas y Saga rehuía de sus compañeros y rara vez salía de la casa de geminis, a menos que se tratara de una orden directa de Saori o el patriarca, por lo que dijo con mas dureza de la que quería

"Yo he decidido que cada caballero decida libremente si quiere ir o no, pero en tu caso y el de tu hermano es una orden"

Saga levanto su mirada por primera vez y Athena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver esos ojos tan llenos de tristeza y desprecio hacia si mismo.

"Es por tu propio bien" dijo esta vez con suavidad. "No quiero verte aislado de los demás…deja que te ayuden tus compañeros"

Saga rio con tristeza y dijo "Mi señora, yo obedeceré su orden, pero le suplico que recapacite..Yo no seria mas que una mala influencia para los demás.. Yo no traigo mas que destrucción a todo lo que me rodea"

Athena se levanto de su trono y se le acerco "Saga..yo se que tu alma es buena, tu no fuiste el responsable de lo que ocurrió"

Saga la miro con incredulidad "Yo no tengo alma…No entiendo como usted me pudo dar una segunda oportunidad"

"NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO" dijo Athena con furia

Saga bajo su mirada nuevamente y trato de retirarse, pero dos fuertes manos le agarraron de los hombros y lo obligaron a volverse

"Mírame" dijo la voz de Athena con rabia

Cuando el Caballero alzo la vista vio que los ojos de la diosa estaban llenos de furia pero también compasión

"Yo no voy a dejar que te hundas en la oscuridad…no lo permitiré así tenga que obligarte"

"Por que?" dijo Saga con desespero "Yo no lo merezco" dijo con la voz quebrada cuando los muros que había construido para cerrar sus sentimientos y alejar a los demas comenzaron a quebrarse

La rabia que sentía Athena desapareció y abrazo a este con cariño. Saga trato de liberarse pero la diosa solo lo abrazo mas fuerte

Al cabo de un rato Saga dejo de resistirse y comenzó a sollozar como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre.

"Por que?" pregunto Saga entre sollozos

"Por que yo te quiero… todos te queremos y no voy a abandonarte" dijo Athena con dulzura.

No se dijeron nada mas y permanecieron de esa forma un rato. Athena solo soltó a Saga cuando este dejo de llorar, puso ambas manos en su rostro e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"Tu no estas solo Saga" se inclino y lo beso en la frente

Cuando Saga se retiraba Athena dijo finalmente "piensa en mis palabras y déjanos ayudarte"

Un rato mas tarde Saga se encontraba acostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. No volteo a mirar cuando la puerta se abrió y su gemelo entro en la habitación si decir palabra.

Después de un minuto de silencio, en el que Saga podía sentir los ojos de su hermano clavados en el, Kanon dijo en una voz que denotaba que había estado llorando

"Hermano"

Saga no dijo nada y escucho el suspiro de su hermano.

Kanon sabia lo testarudo de su hermano y que necesitaría de la ayuda de los demás caballeros y Athena para sacarlo de ese estado de autoflagelación en que se encontraba.

En el Olimpo, Selene se encontraba en su habitación cuando una luz brillo y vio a su hermana Athena aparecer.

"Veo que regresaste" dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro al ver la cara de tristeza de Athena.

"S…selene" alcanzo a decir esta cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a correr en sus bellos ojos, mientras la diosa de la luna la observaba atónita. Sabia lo duro que debía ser mostrarse tan débil ante ella.

"S..se supone que soy su diosa" dijo entre sollozos "He debido protegerlos mejor del mal"

Por respuesta Selene se acerco y abrazo a Athena con cariño

"No tienes de que avergonzarte" dijo mientras la acariciaba "Tu eres la única de todos nosotros que se ha preocupado por ellos


	9. El olimpo

Dos días después

Los doce caballeros dorados, junto a Kanon, el patriarca y los cinco caballeros de bronce esperaban pacientemente en las afueras del templo. Habían decidido usar ropa formal, suministrada en gran parte por un amigo diseñador de Camus.

"Vaya.. que guapo te vez gato…en verdad te sienta la moda parisina" dijo entre risas Milo a Aioria.

"Que necedades dices bicho?" respondió el León mientras se ajustaba la corbata

Casi todos usaban largas gabardinas de tonalidades oscuras que les daba un aire elegante y misterioso.

Cuando la puerta del templo se abrió y Saori salió acompañada por Athena, ambas chicas se miraron y soltaron una risita al ver a sus caballeros tan impecablemente vestidos.

"En el Olimpo los dioses y otros habitantes usan prendas como la mia, que son del mismo estilo de la antigua grecia" dijo esta "Pero creo que ustedes despertaran la envidia de mas de un dios…personalmente creo que la moda en la tierra es mas elegante"

Mas de un caballero rio ante esto. Athena los miro a cada uno deteniéndose un poco viendo el rostro triste de Saga

"Por favor déjame ayudarte" pensó para si

"Tienen todo listo?" pregunto Athena, viendo que cada caballero, incluso Kanon con la segunda armadura de Geminis, tenia al lado la caja que guardaba su armadura

Cuando cada caballero asintió, Athena les sonrió y dijo "Bueno, no les hagamos esperar mas"

Una brillante luz les rodeo por lo que tuvieron que cerrar la vista.

Cuando la luz fue desapareciendo, los caballeros abrieron sus ojos y vieron que se encontraban en un amplio salón

"Bienvenidos al Olimpo" dijo Athena mientras miraba a Gaia con una sonrisa.

Gaia, que se había quedado muda por un instante al ver a los caballeros todos juntos y elegantemente vestidos, finalmente dijo

"Cuanto me alegra que estén todos aquí"

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio al Leon, impecablemente vestido como los demás.

"Bueno, vamos a acomodar a cada uno de ustedes en una habitación y luego saldremos"

Athena la interrumpió "Debo decirles algo…Los humanos son considerados aquí en el olimpo como seres miticos. Solo los dioses mayores sabemos de su existencia, Así que no se sorprendan si su presencia atrae algo la curiosidad"

Los caballeros se miraron entre si por un momento hasta que Milo rompió el silencio

"Vaya.. como si apareciera un unicorno rosado en nuestro mundo".

El ambiente festivo en el hermoso prado que rodeaba las grandes mansiones de los dioses se iba incrementando a medida que los invitados hacían acto de presencia.

No solo dioses, desde todos los rincones del olimpo se hacían presentes otros espíritus de menor rango creados por Zeus. Espíritus tanto masculinos como femeninos que compartían la inmortalidad y la belleza de los dioses pero sin tanto poder y que en la mitología griega se les conocía como ninfas, y en otras hadas.

Tres diosas con cabellos rubios, Hera, Afrodita diosa del amor, y persefone observaban con ira como sus tres "Novios" comenzaban a coquetear con algunas ninfas

"Nunca aprenden" decía Hera con indignación

Afrodita miraba para otra parte y decía con fastidio "Vaya…las tres raras se han hecho presente"

Dijo mientras señalaba a sus dos amigas a un grupo de tres diosas Nyx, Eris diosa de la discordia, y pandora.

Cuando estas pasaron cerca, Persefone se burlo

"El día esta bastante claro…yo pensé que solo les gustaba la oscuridad" mientras veía con sorna a las tres diosas de rostros pálidos y cabellos oscuros.

A pesar de que Pandora era una diosa olímpica, siempre había tenido una amistad muy cercana con las dos diosas antiguas.

"Deberías mas bien estar pendiente de tu novio" esta respondió mientras observaba a Hades coqueteando con una de las ninfas"

Persefone se puso roja e iba a replicar, pero una voz mas calmada se interpuso

"Chicas chicas" dijo con calma la diosa de la luna mientras se acercaba y se ponía en el medio de ambos grupos "No me digan que ya se van a poner a pelear?"

"Lo que pasa es que estas tres nos tiene envidia" dijo Afrodita mientras acariciaba su largo y brillante cabello rubio "Como ningún dios se fija en ellas, ni son tan populares como nosotras"

Eris soltó una carcajada mientras imitaba a la rubia tocando su cabellera azul oscura "Envidia de esta tonta?...si de novios se trata prefiero andar sola que con esos engreídos que llaman novios"

Dijo mientras señalaba al dios de la guerra Ares, quien se encontraba ya en un avanzado estado de embriaguez

"Por cierto…No veo a Gaia ni a mi querida hemana sabelotodo" dijo en tono burlon Persefone.

Selene y Nyx intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reir

Hera, que era más sensata que sus dos acompañantes, y se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, pregunto

"Que les pasa a ustedes dos, es que acaso sab..Miren, Gaia acaba de salir de su mansión y detrás de ella viene Ath.."

Hera se quedo muda al ver el grupo tan extraño que seguía a ambas diosas.

"Vinieron Saga y Kanon" exclamo con alegría Nyx mientras se separaba de sus amigas y se dirigía a donde Gaia.

"Son los caballeros de Athena" explico Selene a las otras cinco diosas antes de dirigirse también hacia ellos.

No prestando atención a las miradas atónitas que les dirigían, Gaia llevo a sus invitados a una mesa que se encontraba vacía. Cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, los caballeros vieron a un hombre joven con los cabellos plateados y ojos azul eléctrico

"Que significa esto Athena?" pregunto asombrado

Athena miro a su padre pero fue Gaia la que respondió "Ellos son mis invitados Zeus…Espero que no te moleste"

Zeus miro a cada uno de ellos, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, no furia

"Entonces ustedes son los famosos caballeros de mi hija…aunque desconozco las razones que llevaron a Gaia a invitarlos al Olimpo, igual déjenme darles la bienvenida"

Los caballeros inclinaron levemente sus cabezas y vieron como el dios, después de mirar un momento a su hija, regresaba a la fiesta. Despues vieron como las dos diosas que ya habían conocido previamente se acercaban

"Los habíamos extrañado" dijo alegremente selene mientras se sentaba al lado de Camus

"Esos atuendos en verdad les quedan muy bien" agrego Nyx mientras tomaba un asiento al lado de Saga

"Como esta señorita?" pregunto Saga en tono formal

"Yo muy bien viendo que aceptaste la invitación" dijo esta con una sonrisa

"Invitación" pensó para sus adentros Saga

"Yo misma quería darte la invitación personalmente" continuo la diosa "Pero dormiste mas de lo que pensaba".

Notando la tristeza en los ojos del caballero, Nyx le acaricio el rostro y dijo "Yo en verdad quiero ser tu amiga Saga

Mientras tanto Camus se encontraba observando los alrededores, maravillado con la belleza del Olimpo "Es hermoso" decía mientras caía la tarde

"Quieres ir conmigo?" dijo tímidamente Selene, me encantaría enseñarte los alrededores

Camus se inclino y dijo "será un placer acompañarla."

No habían andado mucho cuando una escena desagradable ocurrió en su presencia.

El dios Ares, que se encontraba completamente borracho, estaba tratando de forzar a Eos, la joven diosa de la aurora, a que le diera un beso

"TE HE DICHO QHE ME DEJES EN PAZ" grito Eos ya cansada de los avances de Ares

"A MI NADIE ME GRITA" Exclamo este y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la lanzo contra el suelo.

"Maldito cerdo" exclamo una indignada Selene que era quien estaba mas cerca de ellos, y se aproximo a Ares. Los demás dioses y ninfas comenzaron a acercarse

"Esta usted bien señorita?" dijo una voz en un acento extraño. La diosa alzo su mirada y quedo muda al ver unos ojos azules llenos de preocupación hacia ella. "Este es uno de los humanos" se dijo a si mismo sorprendida

Camus le extendió la mano con elegancia y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"G..gracias" dijo confundida mientras una lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro. Camus saco un pañuelo y se lo entrego "Por favor no llore señorita…que un rostro tan bello debería solo sonreír".

"HEY TU… NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA" Dijo el dios borracho mientras apartaba sin dificultad a una indignada diosa de la luna

"Por favor no" dijo la diosa de la aurora, asustada que Ares le hiciera algo a este humano tan amable.

Camus ni se digno a volver a mirar al dios y simplemente le dijo con su frialdad característica

"Perdóneme caballero pero es mejor que se retire..Usted no esta en condiciones de permanecer en tan magno evento y no es correcto comportarse así, menos un dios"

Todos los presentes, que habían hecho un circulo alrededor, miraron con sorpresa a este humano.

"QUE ME VAYA? YO HAGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA, Y PUEDO TRATARLA A ELLA COMO YO QUIERA. ELLA ME PERTENECE"

Camus se volteo y le dirigió a este una mirada tan fría y llena de desprecio que Ares sintió un escalofrío ante esa mirada altiva del francés.

"A las damas hay que respetarlas" dijo "Que no te enseñaron que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Solo un cobarde alzaría su mano en contra de ellas".

Ares se lanzo lleno de furia y a toda velocidad contra este impertinente, pero para sorpresa de todos, el caballero lo esquivo con agilidad y elegancia, mientras que el dios se iba de cara contra el suelo por los efectos del alcohol.

En ese momento llego Athena seguida de sus caballeros, que fueron informados por Selene de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"ARES DETENTE" Exclamo con furia Athena

"NO TE METAS EN ESTO PERRA" Grito Ares mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Athena se puso pálida de la ira y estuvo a punto de responderle, pero sintió una mano en sus hombros. Su cara sé lleno de sorpresa al ver el rostro sereno de Saga

"Por favor señorita" dijo "Déjenos a nosotros luchar por usted

"S..saga" ella apenas pudo suspirar. Este no volteo a mirarla y le dirigió a Ares una mirada tan oscura y llena de una rabia fría, propia del Saga malvado, que todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío

"Espera Saga" dijo Camus con tranquilidad "No vale la pena pelear con un borracho que solo produce pena"

La ira de hades se encendió al escuchar esto, y cargo torpemente contra el caballero, el cual, haciendo uso de una velocidad que sorprendió a los mismos dioses, esquivo nuevamente al dios, que se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

Zeus, que acababa de llegar, pero sabia todo lo que estaba pasando, finalmente perdió la paciencia

"BASTA YA ARES" Exclamo lleno de furia.

Camus se arrodillo ante este "Señor.. si me autoriza"

Zeus lo miro sorprendido por un momento y dio su consentimiento a cualquier cosa que este caballero fuera a hacer.

Camus se volteo y después de mirar al dios que seguía en el piso, levanto su brazo y un aire frio comenzó a salir de su mano.

Los dioses vieron sorprendidos como un ataúd de hielo fue cubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo del dios.

Ares, al ver o que estaba ocurriendo, intento moverse, pero para su sorpresa no podía romper este muro de hielo que lo tenia aprisionado.

"No pierdas tus fuerzas" dijo Camus "No existe nada en este universo que pueda romper ese muro, a menos que puedas llevar tu temperatura a algo mas frio que eso".

Athena, Nyx y Selene, que habían presenciado las batallas de las doce casas en las memorias de los caballeros, miraron con sorpresa a Hyoga, ya que este logro hacer tal proeza en la terrible lucha que tuvo con Camus.

"El ataúd solo durara hasta mañana ya que no he aplicado tomo mi poder" explico Camus para tranquilizar algo a los demás dioses, "Saldrás cuando estés mas sobrio y racional"

El caballero entonces se dirigió a la diosa Gaia, que lo miraba atónita.

"En verdad siento mucho que las cosas hayan salido de esta manera…espero pueda perdonarme por tener que hacer uso de la violencia en su celebración"

Eos, que se acerco tímidamente a los dos, no pudo controlarse y abrazo fuertemente al francés.

"Creo que mis caballeros y yo nos retiraremos" dijo Athena al aproximarse "Tal vez no haya sido tan prudente haberlos traido"

Gaia y Eos la miraron

"Estoy feliz que lo hayas hecho" dijo Gaia "Alguien necesitaba enseñarle a ese patan algo de humildad"

Entonces miro a Camus y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse al ver al caballero esperando pacientemente que la diosa de la aurora lo soltara de su fuerte abrazo

"Querida" dijo Gaia con dulzura "Ya puedes soltarlo…que Athena se va a retirar a sus Habitaciones"

Eos realmente no quería dejarlo ir de sus brazos, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca, pero no tuvo mas remedio.

"Segura estas bien" dijo este al acariciarle la mejilla

Eos se sonrojo y dijo "S..si"

Camus hizo una reverencia a ambas diosas y después se dirigió a Selene "Es una pena que nuestro paseo se haya visto interrumpido de esta manera.. Espero podamos continuarlo en otra ocasión"

Entonces, haciendo gala de lo mejor de su sangre francesa, tomo la mano de la diosa y la beso. Esta costumbre humana y nunca vista antes en el Olimpo hizo que mas de una deidad y ninfa suspirara.

"Buenas noches señoritas" dijo y se unió a su grupo de compañeros que ya se estaban retirando hacia la mansión de Gaia.

Eris miro a su amiga Pandora, que los observaba embelesada mientras estos se retiraban, y dijo pícaramente "Yo también quiero uno"


	10. La fuerza de los caballeros

Una vez que cada uno de sus caballeros se retiro a su respectivo cuarto para descansar un poco antes de la cena, Athena pensó ir un momento a su templo, pero decidió quedarse en un cuarto que había dispuesto Gaia para ella.

Cuando se disponía desvestirse, la diosa escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo, preguntándose con curiosidad quien podía ser.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver a la ultima persona que esperaba ver allí.

"S..saga" dijo esta.

El caballero tenia la cabeza gacha, pero cuando levanto su mirada la diosa vio que sus ojos estaba llenos de deseo.

Sin mediar palabras, este la tomo en sus fuertes brazos

Atónita por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Athena no reacciono, ni lo hizo cuando Saga puso suavemente ambas manos en el rostro de la diosa atrayéndola hacia si.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, Athena sintió un impulso eléctrico y se sorprendió a si misma al responder con agrado el beso.

Cuando Saga despego sus labios de los de ella, para desilusión de la diosa, este dijo

"Te amo"

Justo en ese momento Athena despertó el escuchar ruidos fuera de su habitación. Esta suspiro e involuntariamente se llevo una mano a sus labios

"Solo ha sido un sueño"

Mientras se levantaba la cama y se vestía, esta trato de no darle importancia al sueño pero no podía olvidar lo dulce del beso y como su corazón casi estalla cuando el caballero había dicho esas palabras

"Te amo" suspiro Athena.

"No.. no puede ser.. no fue mas que un sueño" se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

"Te he dicho que no quiero salir…casi me abruman con tantas preguntas" dijo una voz familiar

"Bueno, igual ya la fiesta esta terminando y los invitados ya han comenzado ha salir" insistió la otra voz.

Athena abrió la puerta y allí encontró Tanto a Gaia como a Selene.

La diosa de la luna puso sus manos en su cintura y le recrimino juguetonamente "Athena, me dejaste sola allá fuera para responder preguntas. No es justo"

Gaia rio ante esto "De que hablas, tu dejaste a Nyx, Hyperion y Apolo solos cuando te refugiaste en mi mansión"

Athena sonrió nerviosamente "En verdad hubo tal conmoción?"

Gaia la miro "Sobre todo entre los dioses menores y las ninfas y ninfos, que desconocían de la existencia de los humanos"

Le pico un ojo a Selene y dijo a Athena "Creo que alguien sintió celos al escuchar algunos comentarios sobre Camus"

Athena tuvo que contener la risa al ver como Selene se sonrojaba

"Yo de ti me cuidaría de Eos" volvió a decir Gaia

"De que tengo que estar celosa?" esta se defendió "Entre Camus y yo no hay mas que una linda amistad "

Vio como las otras dos diosas se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice y volvió a decir "Igual Eos no me preocupa. Ella es muy joven e inocente para intentar algo"

Gaia rio "Bueno…entonces tu "Amigo" no tiene nada que temer, pero nunca había visto a Eos mirar a alguien así"

Athena intercedió, sintiéndose un poco celosa por sus caballeros pero también divertida por esta situación "Bueno, basta ya. Traje a mis caballeros para que aprovecharan la tranquilidad del Olimpo. Ellos necesitan de paz para poder entrenar en tranquilidad".

En eso una de las ninfas ayudantes de Gaia se acerco "Mi señora, ya todos los invitados se han marchado. La cena se encuentra lista para los caballeros de la señorita Athena"

La ninfa se ruborizo un poco y dijo "Si quiero puedo ir ya mismo a despertarles"

Poco después, en el comedor los caballeros y Saori se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando la deliciosa comida del Olimpo.

"Comida digna de los dioses" dijo Milo y codeo a Aioria "Ah gato? Te gusta?"

El caballero de Leo se sonrojo un poco "Cállate bicho que nos observan"

Gaia, Athena y Selene se encontraban también en la mesa, y los observaban divertidas, viendo las ocurrencias y camaradería de los caballeros. Los mas serios como Camus o Shaka tratando de calmar a los mas alborotadores como pegaso, Hyoga, Milo y Aioria.

Athena observo esperanzada que hasta Saga reía con las bromas que se gastaban sus compañeros.

Al dia siguiente, una vez el ataúd de hielo desapareció, el dios de la guerra se dirigió a toda prisa a su templo.

"Tardaste mucho" dijo una voz femenina en son de burla

"No estoy de humor Rhea" dijo Ares en tono serio.

"Sabes" dijo una segunda voz "Me alegra que un simple humano te haya puesto en tu lugar"

Ares se puso rojo de la ira "Basta ya hera…o no les hare el favor que me pedisteis".

Las tres diosas, la titán Rhea novia del rey de los titanes cronos, Hera, y Hemera diosa del día y novia del rey de los dioses antiguos Uranus, miraron a Ares por un momento.

"Esta bien, a lo que vinimos" dijo Hera al entregarle un pedazo del rayo de Zeus.

Las otras dos diosas procedieron a entregarle a Ares partes de los simbolos de poder de sus respectivos novios.

"Estas segura que conoces el hechizo para que podamos controlarlos mejor y no nos sean infieles?" pregunto una dubitativa Rhea

Ares sonrió maliciosamente mientras pensaba "Tontas"

Entonces unía los tres símbolos mientras exclamaba "POR EL PODER DE LOS TRES SIMBOLOS, EXIGO QUE ESTEIS BAJO MI AUTORIDAD"

En ese momento una gran energía se emitía del cuerpo de Ares y todos los dioses del Olimpo quedaron inmovilizados y bajo las órdenes de Ares.

Las tres diosas miraron incrédulas a Ares

"Que pretendes tonto" pregunto Hera "Sabes muy bien que no puedes hacernos daño con excepción de inmovilizarnos por unas cuantas horas. Sera mejor que deshagas lo que has hecho, y tal vez el castigo no sea tan severo"

Por toda respuesta Ares trono sus dedos y todos los dioses, desde Gaia hasta el de menor rango, aparecieron en el gran salón del templo de Ares.

"Entonces fuiste tu?" dijo un iracundo Zeus

Un clamor generalizado se escucho en el recinto, pero cuando Hades saco de sus prendas un pequeño artificio un silencio sepulcral reino en el recinto

"De dónde has sacado eso" pregunto un preocupado Cronos

"Saben" dijo Ares burlonamente "Creo que sería mas apropiado si estuviéramos todos en el salón del gran templo"

Dicho esto, hades junto el pequeño aparato con los tres simbolos y una gran luz cubrió a todos los dioses.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, los dioses se encontraban en el salón principal del gran templo, corazón del Olimpo.

"Pronto, todos sus cosmos alimentaran los tres simbolos y estos me darán el poder para ser el más poderoso de todos los dioses. Todos ustedes serán mis sirvientes de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos"

Miro a Cronos y dijo "Respondiendo a tu pregunta… No creas que Athena a sido el único dios que ha viajado al mundo de los humanos. El péndulo del destino ha estado allá todo este tiempo desde que Zeus, Cronos y Uranus lo arrojaron fuera del olimpo

Lo que Ares no sabia es que una ninfa, que se servía en su templo, había presenciado todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella sabía el significado de aquello y le llenaba de horror que el más cruel de los dioses fuera a gobernar el Olimpo.

"Los dioses no pueden hacer nada" reflexiono para si, pero entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior le dieron algo de esperanza.

"Debo hablar con los caballeros"

En la mansión de Gaia los caballeros y Saori buscaban por todas partes a Athena y Gaia

"No les comentaron nada?" pregunto Shaka a un grupo de Ninfas

"Nada mi señor" comento una.

Las tres ninfas vieron al caballero marcharse y se rieron entre si "Es tan guapo" suspiro una de ellas.

En ese momento, la ninfa del templo de ares aparecía ante ellas

"Ariel.. que haces aquí?" pregunto una de las ninfas, un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de preocupación de su compañera.

"Debo hablar con los caballeros de Athena, tengo algo urgente que decirles. Tal vez ellos sean nuestra última esperanza.

Al rato los caballeros escuchaban las graves noticias.

"Yo se que este no es su mundo" dijo la ninfa "Pero por favor les suplico que hagan algo"

Tomando la vocería de todos los caballeros, el patriarca hablo seriamente "Nosotros lucharemos por ustedes" dijo "Nuestro juramento nos obliga a luchar no solo por la humanidad y Athena, sino también por todo aquel que se encuentre amenazado por el mal"

Las ninfas los miraron admiradas y una dijo "Hasta ayer desconocíamos la existencia de los humanos o de los caballeros de Athena, pero desde entonces hemos escuchado por boca de las señoritas Nyx y selene algunas historias increíbles.

Los caballeros se miraron entre si

"Dices que se encuentran en el templo principal" pregunto Shion

Una de las ninfas contesto "Si, ese lugar es el corazón del Olimpo. Nosotras los llevaremos hasta allá"

"Dennos un momento mientras nos alistamos" dijo Camus y entonces, ante el asombro de las ninfas, cada caballero intensifico su cosmo y pronto las armaduras llegaron y comenzaron a cubrirles.

Las ninfas quedaron mudas al ver el magnifico espectáculo que veían ante sus ojos, y ahora alcanzaban a comprender algo las historias que habían escuchado. Estos humanos imponían casi tanto respeto como un dios.

El caballero rubio que tenia los ojos cerrados se acerco ante las ninfas y dijo "Estamos listos para partir".

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal del gran templo, Ares estaba sentado en el gran trono, esperando que el tiempo se cumpliera, no prestando atención a las miradas llenas de furia y miedo de los demás dioses.

Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento su atención se enfoco en la gran esfera del templo, que mostraba todo lo que ocurría en los tres templos dedicados a cada generación de dioses.

Allí a la entrada del primer templo, el templo dedicado a los titanes, acababan de aparecer cuatro ninfas, pero no eran estas las que llamaron su atención.

"Mis caballeros" exclamo Athena al darse cuenta.

Pronto todos los dioses tenían los ojos clavados en la esfera. En verdad, a pesar de ser solo unos humanos, estos ofrecían un espectáculo magnifico.

"E..estas son las armaduras?" pregunto Zeus lleno de asombro "A..acaso ellos van a luchar por nosotros?" dijo mirando a su hija.

La risa de Ares resonó en el salón

"Vaya, y que pueden hacer estos simples mortales ante nosotros…Al menos tendré una entretención para no aburrirme mientras espero mi destino"

Miro a los demás dioses y pregunto "A ver, quien quiere prestar su cuerpo para defender el pasaje del primer templo?"

Fijo sus ojos en Eos y el titan Oceanus y dijo burlonamente "Dos debiluchos como ustedes serán mas que suficientes para encargarse de ellos"

Eos lo miro llena de espanto "Por favor… yo no quiero hacerles daño" ella sabia que su cuerpo no obedecería su voluntad, y a pesar de ser de las divinidades mas débiles igual era demasiado poderosa para estos valientes caballeros.

Ares rio y simplemente exclamo "EOS, OCEANUS" entonces ambos dioses desaparecieron en una brillante luz.

"Que Athena los proteja" dijo Saori al despedir a los caballeros. Cuando vio que estos se adentraban en el primer templo, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Viendo esto, una de las ninfas trato de consolarla mientras la abrazaba

"No es justo" dijo Athena "Ya han sufrido suficiente y ahora vuelven a luchar"

Las ninfas se miraron entre si y una dijo. "Señorita Saori, cuando tenga la oportunidad nosotras quisiéramos que nos contara mas acerca de ellos y lo que han vivido"

Mientras tanto en la entrad del templo los caballeros conversaban entre si, ya que habían sido advertidos que lo mas probable es que Ares, usando el control que tenia sobre los demás dioses, los pondría a luchar contra estos

"Recuerden" volvió a recalcar Shion, "debemos actuar coordinadamente y no tratemos de mostrar nuestras técnicas mas poderosas sino como ultimo recurso. Puede que ellos sean poderosos, pero no tienen nuestra experiencia de combates…Recordad que sus técnicas son simples pero poderosas y solo necesitamos romper el control mental, no derrotarlos. La clave es darle oportunidad a aquellos caballeros con ataques sobre la mente para que puedan asestar el golpe que contrarreste el hechizo"

Saga observo a dos figuras que se aceraban, sus poderosos cosmos claramente de origen divino "Estén listos compañeros". Dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, y volteando sonrió al ver a Aioros y Kanon que lo miraban en silencio, sus expresiones llenas de resolución

La diosa Eos y el dios titan Oceanus por fin llegaron frente al grupo de caballeros, y sin ningún tipo de estrategia o plan premeditado los dos dioses crearon dos bolas de energía y las lanzaron hacia los caballeros, no empleando todo su poder ya que pensaban que una pequeña descarga sería suficiente

Tal como le había dicho Athena a Shion, esta era la técnica que poseían todos los dioses, lanzar de frente poderosas descargas de energía. Lo único que variaba era el poder de cada dios.

"Por que no huyen?" dijo una preocupada Hera "No ven la clase de poder de los dioses"

"CRISTAL WALL" exclamo Shion y los dioses observaron con asombro como la descarga de energía era detenida por algún tipo de muro invisible.

Sin darles tiempo de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Aioria lanzo su descarga de fotones, que hizo explotar antes que diera en el blanco, cegando a los dioses momentáneamente con el estallido.

"DIAMOND DUST" Exclamaron Hyoga y camus.

Paralizados y cegados por el momento, el Phoenix aprovecho para lanzar su puño fantasma, el cual era uno de los poderes capaces de romper el control mental

"Espero que esto también funcione en los dioses" se dijo así mismo Ikki al detener su descarga.

Ambos dioses cayeron de rodillas y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, como si un profundo dolor los agobiara. Finalmente Eos volvió su mirada hacia los caballeros, sus ojos llenos de gratitud, y dijo

"G..gracias"

Camus se acerco la ella, y como había hecho el día anterior, extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Se encuentra bien mademoiselle"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo la diosa avergonzada

"No tiene por que disculparse…sabemos muy bien que ustedes estaban bajo el control de Ares"

Camus le dio la espalda y estaba a punto de unirse con sus compañeros para entrar en el segundo templo, pero Eos lo detuvo

"Esperen…debe haber otra forma" le dijo a todos los caballeros.

"Camus la miro y le dijo "Créame que si la hubiera utilizaríamos esa otra opción…desgraciadamente no contamos con mucho tiempo y debemos partir ya"

La diosa lo miro con ojos suplicantes "No saben a qué se enfrentan…yo no quiero que mueran".

Camus replico seriamente "Nosotros prestamos un juramento ante Athena. Proteger no solo a nuestra diosa y la tierra, sino también a todo aquel que este bajo el poder de las fuerzas del mal"

Se inclino ante la diosa y se despidió "Adieu mademoiselle"

Mientras los caballeros corrían hacia la salida del primer templo, Oceanus los miro con admiración y dijo "Es una pena que no podamos acompañarlos" Ambos dioses, aunque ya libres del poder de Ares, no podían salir del templo hasta tanto no terminara el hechizo

Eos se acerco a la esfera del templo "Desde aquí podremos ver lo que ocurre" dijo mientras la esfera mostraba las imágenes de los caballeros que corrían hacia el segundo templo

Mientras tanto, en el recinto principal Ares observaba con los ojos llenos de rabia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"En el segundo templo puedo controlar hasta cuatro dioses. ..Esta vez no voy a subestimarlos"

Pensó un poco y una sonrisa maligna ilumino su rostro "Hera, Apolo, Hades" Cada dios desapareció mientras su nombre era mencionado.

"N..no.. no te atrevas" dijo la diosa

"Athena"

Al entrar en el segundo templo los caballeros, a pesar a estar acostumbrados al rigor del combate, por un momento dudaron al ver quien sería uno de sus enemigos"

Athena, que solo podía ser testigo de lo que ocurría sin tener el control de su cuerpo, miro desesperada

La duda solo duro un instante y el grupo de caballeros se dividió en cuatro grupos.

Hera se dirigió al primer grupo, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse débil

"R..rosas…cientos de ellas" exclamo Gaia mientras observaba el combate, Nyx que se encontraba a su lado solo suspiro "Afrodita".

Aprovechando el temporal estado de debilitamiento que la defensa del caballero de Piscis había creado, Mascara de muerte lanzo su ilusión. Todos los dioses se sobresaltaron al ver surgir de la tierra cientos de cadáveres que surgían del suelo del templo y agarraban a la diosa. En tanto que Milo lanzaba su venenoso ataque, que aunque no mortal, era bastante doloroso.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento por este triple ataque, Kanon lanzo su ataque mental "Puño del emperador demonio"

Al mismo tiempo, Hades lanzaba, con todo su poder, su energía hacia otro grupo de caballeros.

"CRYSTAL WALL" exclamaba Mu, pero el ataque era tan potente, que el muro era destruido sin ofrecer mucha resistencia.

Aries sonrió complacido "Ya están muertos"

"KHAN" Exclamaba Shaka, que había adoptado la posición de loto y parecía en estado de meditación.

Los asombrado dioses veían como la barrera no solo detenía el golpe del dios, pero devolvía el golpe con la misma fuerza.

Hades fue lanzado por su propio ataque contra una columna.

No habiéndose repuesto después de esto, se escucharon dos grandes exclamaciones

"GREAT HORN" "LA FURIA DEL DRAGON" se podía ver como dos grandes figuras de un toro y un dragón embestían contra el dios del inframundo. Shaka, aprovechando el momento, utilizo su técnica mental para destruir la posesión.

Entre tanto, el dios Apolo se aprestaba a lanzar su ataque, pero encontró que sus manos estaban congeladas. No dándole tiempo a que rompiera el hielo, este recibió cuatro ataques

"ANOTHER DIMENSION" Exclamaba saga, mientras los Hermanos de fuego lanzaban sus ataques "LIGHTINING PLASMA" "ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT"

Igual que los demás dioses, los ataques no lo habían realmente herido, pero si eran bastante poderosos para aturdirlo. Saga, utilizando el mismo poder que había usado para dominar mentalmente a algunos caballeros de oro, lo aplico ahora en el dios para romper el hechizo.

Finalmente Athena se encontraba al frente de sus cinco caballeros de bronce. Esta veía desesperada como al ataque que lanzaba su cuerpo, era detenido momentaneamente por la cadena de Shun. Cuando lo sobrepasaba, un muro de hielo se formaba enfrente y lograba dispersar el ataque.

Poco después, y siguiendo la misma estrategia de coordinar ataque, defensa y técnica mental, Los caballeros de bronce lograban liberar a su diosa.

Athena al igual que sus parientes, se levantaba trabajosamente del piso.

"Mis caballeros" decía esta con lagrimas en los ojos "No saben cuanto lo siento…Los traje al Olimpo con la intención de que descansaran, y una vez mas tienen que luchar por mi"

Hera se acerco y los miro con admiración "No solo por Athena, por todos nosotros"

Los caballeros inclinaron un momento sus cabezas ante Athena y partieron rumbo al tercer templo sin mediar palabras, ya que el tiempo apremiaba.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal Ares exclamaba lleno de rabia "Zeus, Cronos, Uranus, Gaia"

La lucha en el tercer templo fue terrible. Los demás dioses vieron un enfrentamiento entre la fuerza bruta pero simple de los dioses contra la inmensa cantidad de técnicas que cada caballero desplego.

La coordinación de los caballeros era casi perfecta, pero el poder de estos cuatro dioses era tremendo. Ya todos los caballeros estaban sangrando y se encontraban al limite de sus fuerzas

En un momento, Zeus lanzo de lleno todo su poder ante Kanon, que había caído en el piso.

"EJECUCION DE LA AURORA"

"Pero que?" Exclamaron varios dioses al ver como el poder de Zeus era detenido por esta rafaga de viento helado.

"Hyoga, Camus" dijo Athena ya que ambos caballeros habían unido sus fuerzas en un solo ataque.

"YA ES HORA DE QUE USEMOS NUESTRAS TECNICAS SUPREMAS" grito Shaka que en ese momento abrió los ojos por primera vez y saco el rosario que tenia.

"TESORO DEL CIELO" exclamo y de pronto el templo cambio de forma y parecían estar ahora en un templo budista.

Su intervención fue en el momento justo, ya que a pesar del tremendo poder de la doble ejecución de la aurora, esta estaba retrocediendo lentamente ante el poder de Zeus.

"Que clase de poder es este?" exclamo Nyx viendo lo que ocurria, al ver los cuatro dioses mas poderosos del Olimpo inmóviles.

Shaka procedió a quitarles los sentidos a los dioses, aunque sabia muy bien que esto solo era momentáneo. "ATAQUEN AHORA"

Mientras tanto Ares vio que ya los cosmos de los demás dioses habían hecho su trabajo y decidió enviarlos a todos la primer templo. Todos corrieron al lado de Eos y Oceanus para continuar viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el tercer templo

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de todos los caballeros, cada uno usando su técnica mas poderosa

" STARDUST REVOLUTION, TITAN'S NOVA, GALAXIAN EXPLOSION, ONDAS INFERNALES, PHOTON BURST, CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN, SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARES, INFINITY BREAK, DOUBLE EXCALIBUR, AURORA EXECUTION, BLOODY ROSE, EXPLOSION DIMENSIONAL, DRAGON VOLADOR, AURORA EXECUTION, NEBULA STORM, COMETA DE PEGASO"

Los cuatros dioses recibieron de lleno el terrible impacto de estos ataques, tan fuerte fue el ataque, que este deshizo completamente el dominio que Ares tenia sobre los dioses, menos en Gaia.

En ese momento casi todos los caballeros cayeron inconscientes por el esfuerzo realizado

El dragon Shiryū era uno de los pocos que se encontraba en pie. El no había usado su técnica suprema por la naturaleza suicida de esta.

Sabiendo que no podrían pasar mientras la mas poderosa de todos los dioses siguiera oponiéndose, el dragon la agarro a esta por la espalda e incremento su cosmo hasta los limites.

"Que es este cosmo?" pregunto impresionado Zeus

"SHIRYU NO" grito su maestro Dhoko, que lo observaba desde el piso

"LO SIENTO MAESTRO, AMIGOS…SALVEN A ATHENA" grito mientras la impresionante energía se fue acumulando hasta formar un dragón

"ULTIMO DRAGON" exclamo Shiryu antes de salir despegado hacia el cielo. Todos los presentes pudieron escuchar el rugido de un dragón

"PERO QUE?" Exclamo una de las ninfas al ver en el cielo la figura del dragon. Saori, que estaba preocupada por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, cayó de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos.

Solo en ese entonces el hechizo termino y los sellos de los tempos se rompieron.

Los dioses que se encontraban atrapados en la primer y segundo templo, al sentirse libres corrieron hacia el tercer templo.

La primera en entrar fue Athena, esta tenia el rostro pálido y lagrimas en los ojos. Su hermoso pelo castaño en desorden.

"MIS CABALLEROS" grito desconsolada al verlos a cada uno de ellos en el piso. Pronto los dioses estuvieron todos allí

"Que hacemos ahora?" dijo Poseidón..el hechizo está concluido, eso quiere decir que Ares debe haber recibido todo el poder.

Athena los miro a todos y exclamo "Es hora de dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y rencillas y luchar juntos…solo así lograremos derrotarle"

A pesar del dolor que sentía por la muerte de Shiryu, esta ahora debía ser fuerte.

En ese momento la voz fuerte de Gaia resonó en el recinto mientras aparecía en medio de un resplandor, un inconsciente dragón en sus brazos "Tomemos ejemplo de este joven que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida y dispongámonos a luchar"

La aparición de esta tomo a todos por sorpresa, Athena corrió hacia ella y tomo al dragón de sus brazos sin mediar una palabra.

"Es un poder increíble" dijo Gaia "Tuve que usar casi todas mis fuerzas para poder liberarme de este...afortunadamente cumplió su cometido y logro romper el dominio de Ares"

Miro conmovida al caballero del Dragón "Yo no voy a olvidar tu valentía caballero"

Gaia avanzo hacia donde se encontraba Saga, y con la ayuda de Nyx, lo incorporaron, cada una colocando un brazo el caballero en sus espaldas. Imitándolas, cada caballero fue levantado y llevado por dos dioses.

En marcha dijo Athena y la multitud se aproximo al templo principal, el cual tenía las puertas abiertas.

Ares espero pacientemente a que la furiosa multitud de dioses llegara a su presencia.

"Veo que habéis venido a rendir honores a su nuevo soberano" dijo en tono burlón.

"Nosotros nunca tendremos a un cerdo como tu de soberano". Exclamo una furiosa Athena

"Vaya.. creíste que tus simples caballeros detendrían a un dios como yo?..míralos, ni siquiera se pueden sostener en pie" dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas"

En ese momento señalo en donde se encontraba su artilugio y dijo "Ya nada podéis hacer.. el péndulo ha recibido el hechizo y ahora es indestructible"

Athena estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento escucho a Hera exclamar sorprendida

"Todavía se puede mover" dijo al ver que el caballero que ella y Persefone llevaban, Aioros, levantaba la cabeza, un brillo en sus ojos, y lentamente se separaba de ellas y caminaba con dificultad hacia el trono de Ares.

Una vez se detuvo, el caballero de Sagitario tomo la flecha dorada y tenso su arco

"Que pretende este mortal?" dijo Ares entre risas.

Pronto su risa fue reemplazada por un rostro serio al ver como los demás caballeros, ante la sorpresa de los demás dioses, se separaban de los brazos que les servían de soporte y se aproximaban al arquero dorado.

Zeus trataba de detenerlos "Esperen déjennos luchar por ustedes" y trataba de agarrar el brazo de Aioria, pero Hera lo impidió "Respétalos…ya sabes muy bien de que son capaces estos valientes"

Ares se ponía de pie y se plantaba delante del arquero, extendiendo su espada hacia el "No vas a destruir mi fuente de poder"

"ARDE COSMO" exclamaron todos los caballeros al llevar sus energías al limite y concentrarlas en la flecha de Aioros.

"TONTOS" Exclamo Ares y de su espada broto una poderosa energía, justo en el momento en que Aioros soltaba la flecha.

Las dos fuerzas chocaron con un gran poder, y al principio pareció que estaban en equilibrio

"N..NO PUEDE SER" dijo el dios Ares al ver como la flecha poco a poco se imponía y después alcanzaba una gran velocidad para incrustarse en el artefacto.

Al principio no paso nada y un silencio lleno el recinto. Los 19 caballeros cayeron al piso sin sentido y los dioses vieron como la fuente de poder de Ares se comenzaba a resquebrajar hasta que estallo.

"VENCIDO POR UNOS MORTALES" Exclamo este lleno de furia, y salto con la espada extendida hacia el ahora indefenso Aioros.

"NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO" Exclamo con furia Gaia, que le lanzaba una descarga de energía. La fuerza del golpe era tal que lanzo al dios al otro rincón del templo.

Zeus lo miro con tristeza y se dirigió a Hades "Hermano, ya sabes que hacer"

Hades se inclino ante el rey del Olimpo y le dijo mientras se aproximaba a un atemorizado Ares "Vas a estar miles de años en el tártaro hasta que te arrepientas de tus actos". Dicho esto agarro al dios y desapareció.

Pasado este incomodo suceso, la atención de los dioses se centro en los caballeros. En sus rostros inconscientes se podía ver el dolor y el sufrimiento de las batallas que acababan de librar.

"Saori" dijo Athena, rompiendo el profundo silencio que se había apoderado del recinto "Vamos a la mansión de Gaia a recoger sus equipajes, voy a regresarlos a la tierra a que recuperen fuerzas para lo que se avecina. En verdad ha sido un error haberlos traído aquí e involucrarlos en los asuntos de los dioses"

Saori asintió y Athena desapareció junto a sus caballeros, dejando a los dioses confundidos

"Pero que le pasa a Athena?" pregunto Cronos "Por que tiene tanta prisa?"

Todas las miradas se centraron en aquellos dioses que habían visitado la tierra.

Gaia sonrió con tristeza y explico "Ellos estarán combatiendo muy pronto para defender a la tierra en una guerra santa contra los sirvientes del angel caído...Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, No creo que Athena confíe lo suficiente en nosotros como para pensar que ellos aquí tendrán una rápida recuperación"

Nyx no se pudo contener mas "N..no es justo" dijo y golpeo con rabia una columna "Ellos vinieron a descansar y prepararse, y lo único que han encontrado son problemas"

Gaia miro a los demás dioses, lagrimas en sus ojos "Y..yo tengo que hablar con ella" y desapareció


	11. Conversación con Gaia

Notas del autor: El capitulo anterior modifique algunos elementos

Cuando Gaia apareció en un destello de Luz en al salón principal de su mansión, esta se sorprendió al encontrar a Athena sentada en un rincón, con sus piernas apretadas contra su pecho, la cabeza hundida en sus brazos

"No te molestes en buscarlos" dijo Athena sin levantar la mirada "Ya los he enviado de vuelta a la tierra. Allá estarán en mejores manos"

Gaia no dijo nada y se aproximo para sentarse al lado de la joven diosa

"He sido una tonta" continuo Athena, mientras alzaba su mirada para ver a Gaia "A pesar de mi "Querida familia" pensé que ellos tendrían paz y tranquilidad aquí, y lo único que he hecho es involucrarlos en una lucha que no les correspondía"

Gaia le puso una mano en su hombro

"No seas tan dura contigo misma…Nadie de entre nosotros hubiera podido imaginarse los planes de Ares"

Athena la miro

"Es que no comprendes Gaia…Así no se trate de Ares, yo conozco bien a mi familia y se cuan caprichosos e inmaduros son. Son pocos los dioses que no se preocupan por nada o nadie salvo sus propios impulsos y placeres."

Tomo un respiro y continuo "Puede que Ares sea el mas cruel de todos nosotros, pero sabes muy bien que el no es el único que ha usado a ninfos y ninfas en sus juegos y manipulaciones. Yo estoy segura que si mis caballeros permanecen aquí, algún dios o diosa no tardara en tratar de usarlos para satisfacer sus caprichos egoístas. "

Gaia extendió su mano y limpio con cariño algunas lagrimas de la mejilla de Athena

"Lo se" dijo avergonzada "A pesar de que mis intenciones nunca han sido crueles, Yo en mas de una ocasión me he entretenido a costa de las ninfas que me sirven"

Gaia le guiño un ojo "Inclusive algunos dioses han sido victimas de mis pequeñas bromas"

Athena sonrió por primera vez "Recuerdo que yo misma fui victima de algunas de tus bromas"

Athena miro a su alrededor, como si estuviera asustada que alguien la escuchara, y confeso "Yo también le he gastado algunas bromas a otros dioses" dijo "No creas que yo no tengo sentido del humor…pero es que a veces las bromas y los juegos se pasan de la raya y lo que menos necesitan mis caballeros es verse involucrados en los juegos de un dios. Los dioses, con lo egoístas que son, simplemente no entenderían la clase de responsabilidades que tienen ellos, y que requieren de todas sus fuerzas para cumplir con sus obligaciones"

Gaia la miro y dijo "Athena… créeme que después de los sucesos de hoy, mas de un dios se retirara a su templo con serios cuestionamientos"

Athena suspiro y dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo "Espero que lo que dices sea cierto y nuestros parientes aprendan a ver mas allá de sus propios intereses, pero sabes que yo no podía correr el riesgo. En la tierra ellos podrán recuperarse a tiempo sin la interferencia divina"

"No lo se" dijo Gaia "Yo vi a muchos dioses conmovidos. Tu dices que en la tierra los caballeros podrán descansar de "nuestra mala influencia"

Gaia recalco las ultimas palabras, y a pesar de lo seria que era la situación, Athena tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

Gaia continuo "Lo que deberías considerar es que, estén los caballeros en el Olimpo o en la tierra, los dioses se han interesados en ellos, y nada les impide ir al mundo de los humanos".

Ante la mirada de preocupación de Athena, Gaia recalco "No creo que sea con malas intenciones Athena. "

Athena la miro dubitativa y respondió

"Tal vez sea así, pero tienes que entenderme que igual me preocupa. Las guerras santas son terribles, y lo que menos necesitan los caballeros en estos tiempos de crisis es tener otras preocupaciones. Ingenuamente pensé que unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Olimpo les daría la paz que necesitarían para preparar sus espíritus. Ahora los envío a la tierra para que descansen de la lucha que tuvieron que sostener contra Ares, y sin embargo me doy cuenta que nada puedo hacer en caso que otro dios decida interferir en un descanso que se han ganado con su sangre y esfuerzo"

"Tan poco confías en nosotros Athena??" dijo una voz dolida mientras un resplandor aparecía en el salón


End file.
